Love to live for
by secretsinger
Summary: We all know the ending of Pride and Prejudice, we know that Elizabeth Bennett became Elizabeth Darcy but we know nothing of the life that was to come. My take on the children of Lizzy and William. T to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that family is the most important factor in ones life.

We all know the ending of Pride and Prejudice, we know that Elizabeth Bennett became Elizabeth Darcy but we know nothing of the life that was to come. After one year of a blissfully happy marriage Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy became parents to one Bennett Richard Darcy who bore an uncanny resemblance to his father even at such a young age, with his dark raven locks and his piercing blue eyes that could have even Lady Catherine De Bourgh melting, as he grew he had the same sense of freedom and adventure of his mother yet the calmness and aristocratic behaviour of his father when he needed it, he learnt the duty of the Darcy name and what it meant to be the heir but lets not get too far ahead shall we. As a child he was pampered by his mother and protected by his father, he learned to love music just as much as his aunt and learned to laugh at his uncle Richard just as much as his mama did. Bennett Darcy was a child that knew his family would always be there for him no matter what he got himself into.

By the time Bennett turned the age of two he had a little baby sister named Clarissa Jane Darcy otherwise known as Claire or Clary she had her mothers brown locks and her fathers blue eyes and had an air about her that would invite people in. Clarissa grew up having adventures with her brother, learning to play the piano forte and you would often find her either divulging secrets in her diary or in the library being carried off to a different world. Everyone who knew Clarissa Darcy would say that she was going to be a flighty young lady with her reading so many books and having so much attention, yet she never did show any sign of that attitude, no Clarissa had her feet firmly on the ground but she held an imagination so bright no one could endure to put it out. She was loved by everyone in her family and even more so by her brother who made a solemn vow that he would always protect her and care for her, Bennett was the best older brother Clary could have ever asked for. She knew that her family was everything that she needed.

Oh yes the shades of Pemberley were indeed polluted but not in the way dear old Lady Catherine thought they were to be. Pemberley was filled with laughter and joy and the escapades of the mischievous Darcy children who you would never see apart. They held many balls and all that attended complemented the Darcy couple and how well they had raised their children, whilst still managing to be surprised at how a little country woman with no money or connections could have changed the once very proud Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam loved their children and watched them grow and learn but it soon came to the time when Bennett was to be sent off to school. At the age of seventeen Bennett Richard Darcy went to school to study business just like his father and for the first time in their lives Ben and Claire were separated. This is where my story begins, a story of love, hurt, betrayal, conflictions, doubt and most importantly family.


	2. The letters and a meeting

**Well here we go, the first chapter. I do not own any form of Jane Austen characters nor do I own Pride and Prejudice but god I wish I created Mr Darcy. The start is a little slow but please bear with me as it will get better. Promise**

Chapter 1: The letter

_Dear Clary, _

_Yes I understand that at this point in time you more than likely hate me considering that I have not yet returned to Pemberley throughout the course of the year. I also know that I have not appeared for your sixteenth birthday and again I apologise, but I shall make it up to you, I know I will. School finishes in two months and as soon as everything is tied up I will depart from the London house and head to Pemberley, I will arrive with my best friend and we shall all be a very merry party for the Christmas break, do not you think? If by the time you still do not wish to speak with me then I will then fall to my knees and beg for your love and forgiveness. _

_Your dear brother, _

_Bennett Richard Darcy_

As I read the letter I could not help but feel excitement, it was true Ben had not been seen for a whole year and everyone missed him terribly, me more so than any other in the house. I could feel my lips curve into a smile as I read his words; we had conversed on a weekly basis but it was not enough, I missed staying up late into the night or coming to him for safety in the midst of a thunder storm – for you see I hate them and I am deathly scared. I could not help but write back right away, I collected a piece of parchment and quill and began to right.

_To my darling brother, _

_Yes it is true, I am more than upset at you but I do understand the importance of schooling and perhaps London women? I shall tell mama and papa of your plans directly, that is to say you have not told them yet. I cannot wait to meet the man that has stolen my darling brother away from me, I hope he is worth missing my birthday Ben seeing as it was to celebrate my sixteenth year. Oh we had a marvellous dinner and ball, everyone came, Aunt Jane, uncle Charles, Maddison, John, Aunt Georgiana and Uncle Martin with little babe Mellissa. Grandma and grandpa Bennett came also, with Aunt Kitty and her new husband Mr Lewis, oh Bennett they look so much in love. Aunt Mary could not make it as her duties to her charge were far more important – those are her words I swear it, and of course Aunt Lidia did not come. You missed a very joyous occasion indeed. Oh when you get back I must tell you of a Mr Malcolm but I cannot write it all in a letter. I must be off_

_You loving sister, _

_Clarissa Jane Darcy_

_p.s I do believe my letter is longer than yours dear brother. _

I smiled at my words of Mr Malcolm, he was an amazing man and he loved me but alas he had to be parted from me as he had business in London that required immediate attention and of course since we are not publicly courting he cannot send me any letters, that would be very improper indeed. Just as I was about to become carried away there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, my own voice giving me a start. I heard the door open and saw Mrs Reynolds walk through.

"Forgive the intrusion little miss but your mother and father require your presence in the drawing room." I chuckled at Mrs Reynolds, she had always called me little miss.

"Mrs Reynolds I am almost sixteen must you keep calling me little miss?" She smiled and nodded at me and walked out of my chambers. Since that was the only answer I was to receive I took hold of my letter and went downstairs to the drawing room. I found mama sitting on a stool and father standing near the fire place and despite their short distance they were still looking at each other with the same loving eyes that I always remembered seeing as a child. "Father, the fire is not set so why on earth are you standing in front of it?" I looked to my papa with a glint in my eyes and saw the same amusement in his; he smiled at me as I walked over to stand beside him.

"Well my dear one and only daughter I am afraid that it is a habit." My father put his long sturdy arm around my shoulders and I cuddled up right next to him. My mother looked at us and smiled as she poured the tea.

"Oh mama, papa did Ben write you a letter about his plans?"

"Yes he did, it will be good to have company at Pemberley and of course to have my son back after this time." Mama answered. I knew she missed Ben, I smiled at her as she handed me my tea. The only thing I can think of as I drank my tea is 'two more months.'

* * *

><p>Two months came and went and it was soon time too prepare Bennett's room and a room for Bennett's friend whom we still had no clue about. My mood became increasingly brighter as I awaited his arrival, the walls of Pemberley no longer felt like a barrier between my brother and myself. I was sitting in my chambers looking out the window, which held a very good view of the road ahead; it was fairly early in the morning and I was not yet dressed nor was the household awake but they would be soon. I strolled around my chambers and kept looking out of the window, hoping the Bennett arrived earlier than he stated. As the time went by I started hearing Pemberley, everyone was waking up and organising my home, I heard papa exit out of the master chambers – he always had been an early riser – as I listened to the footsteps there was a knocking at my door, most likely Martha preparing me for my day.<p>

"Enter." A petite young lady close to my age with blonde hair and a small angelic face with bright grey eyes walked in and smile at me, giving me a slight bow

"Good morning miss, which gown would you like to don on today." Oh Martha, always so formal.

"Good morning Martha, did you sleep well? Today I would like to wear the blue muslin gown it was the one Bennett bought me and I love it."

"Very well miss and yes I slept rather well thank you." I smiled at her and started to place my corset on over a fresh under gown while Martha prepared my gown and helped me with the strings. Once I was dressed and sat down at the vanity to fix my hair when I heard the unmistakeable sound of a horses hooves and carriage wheels on the road, I ran to my window and saw a carriage that no doubt belonged to the Darcy family, one that always stayed at the London house. He had arrived.

"Martha! He has come, Bennett is here!" Martha was stunned as I ran up and wrapped my arms around her. I ran out of the room leaving a very red faced chamber maid behind as I ran towards the entrance of Pemberley. I almost ran into my father as he walked out of the study but I did not have a care in the world.

"Claire would you slow down please." Yelled my father in his 'master of Pemberley voice'

"Sorry father shant, Bennett is here!" I screamed back and I briefly heard my mother chuckle and tell father to leave me be. I ran out and down the steps and waited for the carriage to reach us but before the carriage even reached the entrance way the door opened and out jumped Bennett, with his raven hair locks flying and running towards me with his arms open.

"Clary! Clary! Clary! Oh god look at you, you've grown and you hair, I like it tumbling down your back like that. Oh I missed you." He hugged me and I nuzzled my head in his neck.

"Ben, I missed you so much!" I let him go and looked him squarely in the eyes and scolded him. "If you ever leave for that long again with out me seeing your face at least once I will pound you until you need a doctor." He chuckled and as this was the first time I had seen him in so long, I really looked at my elder brother; he was handsome indeed with his long, shaggy black hair and his bright blue eyes, with plump lips and a long slender nose that suited him well. From a distance I hear the carriage stop and a voice from inside.

"Bennett Richard Darcy I swear if you jump out of a carriage again your mother will absolutely slaughter you." The voice was amazing to say the least (y back was facing him) it was smooth and had an aristocratic air to it, I could almost imagine his face.

"Sorry. Daniel I would like to introduce my sister and my parents. This is my father Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, my mother Mrs Elizabeth Darcy and my sister Miss Clarissa Darcy. Let me introduce Mr Daniel Ashby." As Mr Ashby came around to face me I looked into the most glorious green eyes I had ever seen.

"Miss Darcy, I have heard a lot about you it is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Just like that as I looked into his eyes I knew my world was about to change.

**Pretty pleaseee.. It would be lovely to have more reviews. I will update as soon as I can. **


	3. Mr Ashby and a diary

Chapter 2: Mr Ashby

**Okay so here is chapter 2, I hope you are enjoying so far I am enjoying writing it as it had been in my head for about a month or two. Anyway here it is. **

"Well Mr Ashby, Bennett why don't you join us in the parlour for tea and some breakfast considering the early hour of your arrival hmm." My mother looked at Bennett until he was red in the face.

"Oh yes, sorry mama. I wanted to get an early start so that I could spend more of the day at Pemberley, I guess I awoke a bit too early."

"Ben, you rose before sunrise honestly you were like a mad man." Mr Ashby said with one of the loveliest smiles I have seen. I chuckled at the thought of Bennett running around the London town house as he prepared to leave.

"And what may I ask dear sister are you finding so amusing." Bennett asked as he wove my arm through his own.

"Just imagining you creating havoc in the normally very ordered town house." Mr Ashby who was walking just behind us snorted and tried to hold in his laughter, as I looked behind my shoulder I could see his eyes alight with humour. "Mr Ashby, how is it that someone as agreeable as you became acquainted with my brother?"

"Clarissa!" My mother scolded, although when I saw her I knew she did not really mean it.

"Oh come now dear, you were thinking the same thought." Said my father, I could not help but think of how much I missed this.

"I am hurt that you think this sister. I am a very agreeable man." Bennett stated. As our party entered the dining room I could not help but peek a glance at the newly arrived Mr Ashby. He was a gentleman's son that at least you could be certain of, his clothing was tailored to perfection much like Bennett and Papa's were but it was not just his attire. It was also his face that I was admiring one main feature in particular, his eyes they were a bright, newly revived forest green and held a certain shine to them, those eyes paired with a perfectly straight lean nose, highly place aristocratic cheekbones and a pair of lips that are a nice shade of that were not lacking in fullness, not to mention his ash blond hair that held a slight wave throughout created one rather eligible bachelor.

"Sister?" Mr brothers voice pulled me out of my dreamlike state, I hoped I was not straing directly at him.

"Yes Bennett."

"I am merely wondering about this suitor you wrote to me of. Mr Malcolm I believe his name was."

"Ben you know me well enough to understand that I am not one of those giggly girls who will prance around and rave on about a man for all to hear, you will not have me ridiculed sir." Thinking of Mr Malcolm quickly bought me a small amount of guilt to be placed on my shoulders for thinking of Mr Ashby the way I had. We were now seated at the table and currently breaking our fast when Mr Ashby decided to speak.

"Miss Darcy allow me to apologise, Bennett has just recently informed me of his missing your birthday and I am to believe that I am at fault." I was shocked at how sincere he was, that incident was not his fault at all.

"Mr Ashby although I humbly accept your apology I must inform you that it is ill placed, the fault belongs solely to my brother, for how were you to know what you were keeping him from if he did not speak of it to you."

"That is true Miss Darcy, I fear to inform you that Ben as told me very little of you indeed."

"Is that so." Mr Ashby smiled at me and smirked over to Bennett who had a light look of defet on his face.

"Sister you just lost me ten pounds."

"You have become a gambling man I see." Ben rolled his yes.

"Only if I am sure of what I am gambling against, and I was so sure you would patronise Daniel."

"Must the both of you argue already, Bennett you have just come back and have already gone into your sisters bad graces and Claire you promised, not teasing during breakfast."

"Yes but mama every rule has an exception." To this my father almost chocked on his tea Bennett chuckled and Mr Ashby looked as if he was not sure wether to laugh at me or stay on the good graces of my mother and keep a serious face. Breakfast after that encounter was a quiet affair and honestly there was not much but eating and reacquainting ourselves with Bennett. Bennett and Mr Ashby admitted defeat and went to their chambers to rejuvenate and catch up on the lack of sleep. I decided to take a stroll in the garden and write in my journal.

_Dear Diary, _

_As I write to you on this fine morning I am sitting on the usual bench and as I look up at Pemberley and am still amazed at how beautiful my home is in the winter and although it is early in the season it is in actuality very cold and as I rushed out here on impulse I forgot a wrap so the weather is bringing a chill to my skin, oh I can hear grandmother Bennett in my head with her shrill of a voice "Clarissa Jane Darcy, put on a cloak or a wrap this moment or you shall catch your death and never live to be a wife." How I love her dearly. Well I always manage to make it through the winter…_

"Miss Darcy." I looked up from my writing only to see Mr Ashby looking at me questioningly.

"Hello Mr Ashby, I thought you were resting?"

"I was but unlike your brother I never needed too much sleep and the grounds looked far to inviting to stay indoors for to long."

"Yes I always take pleasure in a walk, I am much like my mother in that aspect." Mr Ashby chuckled

"Does your mother take walks during winter time without so much as a wrap as well?"

"No but she did walk three miles in mud to care for her sister."

"A true hero to mankind." He made a pause in his words as he saw me shiver slightly "Please Miss Darcy you must be cold I insist you take my overcoat."

"Oh no Mr Ashby I cannot possibly let you get cold, I will only be one minute and then I shall go inside."

"Then take it until you go inside and may I join you on your walk miss Darcy it would be nice having someone else's company other then Bennett."

"I would love some company and your coat for I admit there is a chill surrounding me." Mr Ashby shed off his overcoat I closed my journal shut and the moment his coat was placed on my shoulders we began to walk. At first we were walking in silence but it was nothing uncomfortable, it felt nice just to have his presence.

"Miss Darcy, do you like reading? I know you like writing because of the constant letters Bennett received, I also know that Bennet loves reading so I was wondering if you shared the passion?"

"Mr Ashby, when you are apart of my family it is against the law to not love reading. I absolutely adore books of all genres." Mr Ashby laughed, a loud bellow that made you feel happy yourself.

"I am surprised that through the year I have known Bennett, he has spoken of you all of three times, you are obviously someone he feels protective over because when he did speak of you it was full of pride, love and protectiveness only an elder brother can have." We were now at the entrance of Pemberley and both he and I had smiles on our faces. I took off the overcoat and handed it back to him.

"Thank you Mr Ashby, I highly appreciated your coat and company, it is not often our guests wake because the nature of Pemberley is calling to them, even in the beginnings of winter."

"You are quite welcome Miss Darcy." He replied as he gave a slight bow. When we turned and faced the large wooden doors, we both reached for the handle at the same time and our fingers touched slightly, I felt a warmth surge through me but chose to ignore it Mr Ashby was my brothers friend and I was in love with Mr Malcolm. I pulled my hand back and watched as Mr Ashby opened the door to let me him. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary, <em>

_I am deeply sorry about my abrupt stop, Mr Ashby found y hiding place and I could not be rude and ignore him could I? So my dear diary I must say that my thoughts of Mr Ashby are rather fine indeed. I must not think of this though, poor Mr Malcolm he is all the way in London and most probably thinking only of me as I think of how handsome Mr Ashby is. Shame. I must go diary for you see it is time for luncheon. _

_Yours always, _

_Clarissa Jane. _


	4. A mother's love

**Chapter 3: A mother's love**

**Elizabeth POV**

"William?" I looked up at my husband as we walked arm in arm around the grounds of our home, he had aged gracefully over the years, with only the slightest specks of grey in his hair and very few wrinkles on the side of his eyes and across his forehead.

"Yes dear?" He looked away from the lake to look me in the eyes barely looking in the direction we were headed.

"What do you think of Clarissa coming out this spring?"

"No." I almost laughed at the abrupt nature in which he spoke the words.

"Is that it? No. Dear think about it she is sixteen that is the same age of my coming out and Janes." We stopped our tracks and took the time to look at each other stubbornly.

"Yes and it is also the same age of your sister Lydia's elopement."

"Since when is our daughter like Lydia, she has our sense and not to mention her own views of the world, plus she has Mr Malcolm to think of."

"No."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, don't you dare become so short with me. Darling I understand that she is your only daughter but considering her future she cannot be kept from society for long." At that we continued walking only this time instead of walking in a comfortable silence it was a thoughtful one, I could tell he was contemplating what I was saying. As we turned around the bend I noticed Bennett and Mr Ashby walking the grounds

"Mama, Papa!"

"Bennett, Mr Ashby how are you?" William was the first to speak.

"Mr Darcy I would highly appreciate it if you would call me Daniel, Mr Ashby sounds too much like my father." I smiled at Mr Ashby as did my husband.

"It would be our honour Daniel." I said.

"Daniel nobody calls your father Mr Ashby."

"What else would they call him Bennett?" A voice I knew too well came from behind the young men. Mr Ashby swirled around and gave a bow to mark the presence of my daughter.

"Miss Darcy."

"Mr Ashby, Bennett, Mother, Father." We stood there in a brief silence until Bennett spoke again.

"They call him lord Ashby sister, to answer your question." I looked over at Mr Ashby at the same time Clarissa turned to him with a surprised look in her eyes, Mr Ashby had turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ah a young man shy of his name and title, that is refreshing." William said with a glint in his eyes that only I could place.

"Not shy sir, embarrassed I don't like using my father's title to impress others." He glanced over to Bennett and the managed to slide by Clary and leave a lingering look at her.

"How do you like Derbyshire Mr Ashby?" Clarissa asked, trying to take focus off of our recent discovery.

"I should like to live here one day, in a neighbouring town or lodgings, London can grow tiresome." As Mr Ashby spoke Clarissa's eyes lit up.

"Well Daniel you've made a new friend with those words, dear Clary despises London."

"Bennett! It is not that I despise it, I just feel trapped when I am there." I knew how Clary felt, she was much like me, London may be nice for a change but the country was her home. "Yes well as delightful as this has been I'm going to have to depart with Daniel and Papa, urgent business and all." I looked up at my husband and saw his face mask with confusion. Mr Ashby was the first to bid us farewell bowing to both myself and Clarissa, I noticed that when their eyes locked Mr Ashby held their gaze just that much longer.

"Darling please think about what I said." I looked over to our daughter the looked back up at my love.

"Clarissa before I take my leave may I ask you something?"

"Yes of course papa." William led Clary away from the party and began to talk to her.

"Mama is something wrong?" Bennett asked.

"No, not at all dear." I smiled reassuringly at my son. "Well the night is about to fall on your second day here Daniel, as it is I think I shall go see how dinner is faring."

"Mrs Darcy, may I accompany you, I do not think Ben actually needs me in this talk with Mr Darcy."

"I would adore the company, thank you." Before we could spend another word we heard Clarissa squeal, I turned around and saw clary wrap her arms around her father's neck with glee.

"Well, I haven't seen clary hug father like that since he purchased that kitten for her." I chose not to reply to my sons humour and looked at my husband and daughter. William's eyes were shining with pride and love as he hugged our daughter and I knew he had made up his mind, he would not disappoint her.

* * *

><p>As I was preparing for bed I looked over to William who was already lying in bed and reading, I looked at my reflection ready to plait my hair when he suddenly spoke.<p>

"Leave it down, you know how I love that." I smiled and stood from the vanity and began the short trip to the bed.

"Have you noticed how Mr Ashby and Clarissa look at each other?" I knew well after so many years of marriage to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy not to walk around a topic related to our children.

"Yes I have, it was something I spoke of with Bennett."

"Oh and pray tell what else did you speak of?"

"Mr Malcolm." He said as he pulled me into his arms. "Bennett wanted to know more of him from me rather than from Clary."

"Darling what will we do? Claire believes herself in love, what if somewhere down the line she realises she lost her true love? It would kill her."

"My dear you know our daughter, she will put everyone else's needs above hers."

"I know, it was just that looking at her during breakfast the past mornings, I have never seen her eyes shine like that."

"I know but she will work it out and when she does she will let us know and we will be there for her as a family." I nodded into his chest and allowed myself to be swallowed with the newly found darkness and the warmth and love that I found in the safe arms I was wrapped in. It was times like this that I worried about my children especially now with Clary, because if I knew my daughter she would rather die then see someone, anyone she cared about being hurt, so if that meant entering a loveless courtship, then passionless marriage she would go through with it and it killed me to think of my only daughter in that situation.


	5. Bennett's thoughts

**Chapter 4: Bennett's thoughts**

**Bennett POV**

**A/N warning this is just a very short filler chapter :D **

Dear Journal,

I cannot believe I am doing this, my mother gave me this journal when I was a little boy and I have not used since I was twelve. Okay here goes nothing I need to talk my sister I mean I love her dearly but this whole courtship with Mr Malcolm has me worried, she is so young. Who knows I may not even like this Malcolm fellow and know that he does not deserve my sister no one deserves my sister, except maybe Daniel , I mean he seemed to have taken a liking to her and they would be delightful together and Daniel would dote upon her more than father does on mama – but I do not think that is possible – I guess I am being silly but I am only trying to protect her.

My sister may be strong hearted and independent but sometimes she can be swayed in the wrong direction. She has always wanted the love that our parents have and she will fall for the first man who declares himself to her. Argh okay I must think of this with an open mind, I have been away at school for one year, things change in one year right? I just I cannot understand why she did not write about him sooner.

Well it is late and my candle is slowly dwindling, thank you for holding my thoughts journal.

Yours

Bennett Darcy


	6. Mr Malcolm

Chapter 5: Mr Malcolm

Dear Journal,  
>Today celebrates the first week of Bennett's return and Mr Ashby's stay and not to mention that it is Christmas soon in three weeks time. It is going to be perfect! As it is I m now in the library finding solitude in the dusty smell of the pages, well as much solitude as there is with two other people in the same space. Papa and Ben are reading the afternoon through or at least Ben is father is preparing some papers for his trip into London. He will be gone for a fortnight at least and mama shall be accompanying him, Mr Ashby, Bennett and I shall be staying at Pemberley for which I am glad, London at this time of the year will be terribly busy but I suppose I shall have to travel there soon enough. Oh journal I forgot to mention something, as I write this entry, mama is making preparations of my coming out, is that not exciting?<p>

Journal I must take my leave, mama and papa are about to take theirs. I shall write soon

Yours adamantly  
>Clarissa D<p>

* * *

><p>I stood from my seat and walked towards the entry of Pemberley with Bennett by my side. Once we were outside we found Mr Ashby walking towards us, something in me stirred when I saw his eyes look in our direction, it was a feeling in me that I had to ignore.<p>

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own? I can stay." Our mother said for third time today.  
>"Elizabeth Darcy our children are fully capable of the task that lies ahead, the servants will watch them and they shall have Mrs Reynolds with them as well. Not to mention Mr Ashby will supply the reason and sense for our two impulsive children." Our father new us far too well.<br>"Yes and mama you know as well as we do that you and papa cannot spend more than one week apart without getting grouchy." Bennet said and I laughed at the truth behind his words. I looked over to Mr Ashby who had joined us at the beginning of Bennett's speech; I noticed that he had a smile on his face.  
>"Yes as long as you are back before Christmas." I said.<p>

"Mr Ashby we are sorry to leave like this." Mama said.

"Think nothing of it Mrs Darcy and enjoy your time in town." With that Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy entered their carriage. The moment the carriage was out of sight Bennett grinned and looked over to Mr Ashby obviously and idea had just formed in his mind.

"What say you Daniel care for some ice skating?" Mr Ashby's eyes went from apprehension to joy.

"I have not been skating since I was twelve."

"Good, what about you Clary?"

"As mush as I adore ice skating I would rather stay indoors for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Very well, come along Daniel I believe the caretaker shed holds the key to our joyous afternoon." I giggle and watched them walk off; it was then that I heard the unmistakeable sound of hooves beating down onto the snow. Who would be silly enough to ride horseback in this weather? I looked down the road and saw a wonderful grey horse its owner still a blur to my eyes. I was about to call out to Bennett when the man riding the horse became clear, Mr Malcolm.

* * *

><p>I waited for him to come off the horse and walk towards me, the stable boy took his horse and Mr Malcolm came towards me, a smile on his face, a smile that looked forced. I smiled at him, it was genuine I was happy to see him but something did look wrong.<p>

"Hello Miss Darcy."

"Miss Darcy, when did you get become so formal? It is only me." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me in a short hug.

"Miss Clarissa. How are you?"

"I am well Henry and you?" He seemed nervous; he was shifting on his feet.

"Yes I am well, listen I must speak to you."

"Of course. Oh Bennett has come home, I shall finally tell him of our courtship, everything. I still cannot believe we must wait until I am eighteen to marry and also that we cannot speak of this until I am at seventeen, but father does have his reasons and I shall not fight him, but I did miss you oh so much when you were in London, how was it?"

"It was fine; I met some old acquaintances while I was there. Listen I must tell you of news."

"Yes, sure. Oh goodness first let me look at you it has been three months." He was still the same. At seventeen years of age he had brown hair with brown eyes, his nose was slightly crooked and his lips were thin but either way he was handsome.

"You are still as beautiful as you were when I left. Miss Darcy please let me talk to you." I nodded, suddenly becoming nervous at him calling me Miss Darcy. "I mentioned that I had reacquainted myself with some old friends of the family. Are you acquainted with the Henshaw Family?"

"Hmm briefly, we have crossed paths once or twice; I believe they have a daughter of the same age as you."

"Yes they do. As I was saying, while I was in London I met Har… Miss Henshaw and I became very close and I explained our situation to her. The first month of my stay and our acquaintance I began to feel confused of a relationship I had left behind." My heart stopped and I took a large inhale of breath.

"What are you saying Henry? Please just tell me, my heart cannot handle a beating." He nodded at me and sighed.

"I fell in love Miss Clarissa, Harriet and I were great friends as children and that grew into love during my stay." My heart dropped and my stomach was lurching. When I found my words my voice came out in a whisper.

"So you wish to break off the engagement?" His face soon became covered in guilt and I knew something else was wrong. It was times like this when I wish I could have sat down.

"Considering our courtship was not known beyond the Darcy family, when I asked permission for her hand it was readily agreed upon as was the request to rush the preparations. The wedding was small and intimate." A slight smile came upon his face and my heart broke.

"Y – You are already married." I could feel tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Yes… I…" I stopped him before he could utter the words of apology.

"The Henshaws are a rich family, I believe they have thirteen thousand a year. That would not have anything to do with this rushed marriage would it?" He looked down towards the snow and I knew I was correct. The Malcolm family were not the richest and as Henry Malcolm was the second son he had to either make a living or marry well. "I have heard all that I wanted to hear, you have said all that you are going to say here in Pemberley. You married another without breaking off your engagement with me, if you had been kind enough to do so we may have parted on good terms as it is you have offended me and my fathers wishes. You are no longer welcomed at Pemberley take your horse and leave before I have you escorted off the grounds!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I turned to walk into the house. What I did not notice through my conversation with Mr Malcolm was that Bennett and Mr Ashby had returned from collecting the ice skates and was now in a clear enough view to see my tears.

"Clary what's the matter?" I ran into my brothers arm and told him everything from our situation to what he did in London well aware of the fact that I was speaking loud enough for Mr Ashby to hear. I felt Bennett tense and his head moved upward to look Mr Malcolm in the eyes. "How dare you, my sister is one of the kindest people you will ever meet and to hurt her in such a manner is insupportable. I believe my sister told you to leave."

"Please, I did not mean to hurt her, I love her really I do just more of a friend." Mr Malcolm sound desperate and pleading.

"If you did not mean to hurt her then you would not have done something so heartbreaking, if you loved her more as a friend then you would not even have declared your love for her in the first place." With that he slowly untangled my arms from around his waist slowly guiding me over to Mr Ashby. "Daniel can you take her into the house please." Mr Ashby took a gentle hold of my arm and with one swift nod towards Bennet he took me into the entrance hall of Pemberley. My breathing was shallow and my tears were continuous.

"Miss Darcy." It was the first time Mr Ashby spoke and his warm comforting voice created a calm wave through me. Without thinking I rushed into his arms propriety be damned, his warm embrace made me feel safe and strangely loved. I looked up into his green eyes and saw pain in them, his hand rose and his palm rested on my cheek with his thumb wiping my tears away. "Do not cry Miss Darcy, he is not worth your tears." He stepped away from me slightly, leaving a small but appropriate gap between us.

"Mr Ashby if I may ask what is your opinion of me?" He looked stunned at the question but answered after only a brief silence.

"Miss Darcy, you are the most kind hearted young lady I have ever met. You are smart and witty and funny. From what I understand you are very creative in terms of writing which means you have an imagination. You are not an air headed girl looking for a rich husband and you have no idea how refreshing that is. Not to mention you are the most beautiful person I know. The way your eyes light up when you laugh or after you have come back from a walk, your smile makes others smile. You are also amusing when you run out of the door without a cloak in the middle of winter." I laughed at his words and felt my heart warm and how he thought of me. "There, a smile at last. Tears do not become you." He held onto my hand and brought it up to his lips, making my whole body warm. When he released my hand I went to sit down on the stair case and exhaled a long sigh just when Bennett came through the door.

"Are you okay my dear?" He asked

"Yes Bennett, I am well. Hurt but well." He came to sit beside me on the step I looked toward him and smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at Mr Ashby who was leaning against the banister, he caught my eyes with his and there was an emotion in them that I found comforting, it was something I never saw within Mr Malcolm's. As I looked into his eyes it was almost as if he was sending me a message, one that I understood completely. I was free.


	7. Thoughts from Mr Ashby

**Chapter 6: Ashby's rage**

**Daniel Ashby POV: **

How dare he. To hurt her like that, the man must have been heartless. I wish I could held onto her for longer, I wish I never had to let her go. Christ she was my best friends little sister I should not be thinking of her like that, I should not have even told her what I thought of her, I should have kept it simple but no I just had to keep talking. Seeing her so upset ignited a flame inside of me that burnt bright, I wanted to protect her and tell her that no one was ever going to hurt her again but I couldn't do that because I was nothing to her but a friend of her brothers, Clarissa is a kind person and has room for everyone in her heart but I do not just want to be in her heart as a friend. I want her to care for me the way I do her, I want her to hold the same love for me that she did for Mr Malcolm that two faced rat deserves to rot for what he did to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, thinking that it was just someone telling me that dinner was ready I didn't even bother to act calm until I heard her voice.

"Mr Ashby are you well? It is only that I heard you pacing when I was walking by and people only seem to pace when they are worried." Her voice calmed me instantly and my heart sped up. I turned and found her closer than I expected, she had changed her gown from the light green day dress to a rose coloured evening gown and her long brown locks her curled and plaited into what looked like a complicated up do. She was stunning.

"I am fine Miss Darcy, I was just thinking." She smiled at me and I felt my heart leap, good god man get a hold of yourself.

"A ruby for your thoughts?"

"Forgive if I am wrong but is not the term _penny _for your thoughts?"

"Yes but rubies are rare and unique like thoughts." I smiled and chuckled. "So may I know what you were thinking?"

"Do you have any rubies?"

"Not yet, I must mine for them first. Consider myself indebted to you until you get your ruby." She stood there looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"Well I was thinking of the events that occurred this afternoon and then my mind swayed to more agreeable thoughts." Well agreeable to me, society may have not see it that way.

"Agreeable thoughts?"

"Miss Darcy you cannot know all of my thoughts with only the promise of a ruby. Shall we go down to the drawing room?" I offered her my arm which she readily took. As we were walking down the halls of Pemberley thoughts flashed through my mind of the both of us living in a home like this, walking the grounds and sharing a bed. I stopped those particular thoughts in their tracks.

"Mr Ashby, today when we spoke you said that I was not an air headed girl in search of a rich husband and that it was refreshing. May I ask why you said it?" Hey voice was quiet and laced with shyness.

"Yes of course Miss Darcy, I was referring the ladies of the town. I am well known as the future Lord Ashby in London and sometimes I think that, that is the only reason they admire me so much." It was then that she spoke quietly yet firmly.

"That is not all I see in you." It was so quiet that I barely hear it but it was there and it made my heart soar.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a loud affair, well as loud as it can be involving three people but it was full of laughter and smiles, I could tell that Bennett was trying hard to cheer his sister up and I saw that they were very close siblings.<p>

"Claire do you remember all those times you would come to my chambers during a thunderstorm?" Clarissa's cheeks burned at his statement, it was sweet.

"Yes and you have no idea how many times I wished I could do the same during your absence." I looked over at Bennett with a questioning glance.

"My sister is deathly afraid of thunderstorms." He stated, Miss Darcy held a shy smile and her head was faced toward the table I could not help but smile at her.

"When I was younger I was terrified of lightning but one night I decided that it was not something an Ashby should be scared of so during a storm I stayed out in it for the remainder of the evening. My mother almost had a heart attack and I got a horrible flu but it cured me of my fear." I looked straight at Miss Darcy and saw her look at me in awe whilst Ben could not stop laughing.

"If you do not mind Mr Ashby, I would much prefer to keep my fear no matter my name." I laughed and noticed the light gleaming in her eyes. I could get used to that.


	8. Clarissa's talk

**Chapter 7: **

**Clary POV **

**Hey everyone. I was wondering if I could maybe have some reviews because I would love to know what you think. **

Two weeks had passed since Mr Malcolm's sudden arrival and much appreciated departure and today was the day that our party of three told Mr and Mrs Darcy of our confrontation. Mama and Papa were arriving from London tonight and I had made the decision to speak to them of everything, well I would tell papa and mama of Mr Malcolm but I will speak to Mama of a certain topic.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Bennett was still demanding me to keep my ordeal a secret and I for the umpteenth time replied with.

"Bennett, I will tell our parents of what happened! I will not hide something from them when they expect an official engagement to be made."

"Bennett, leave you sister alone. Her reasons are far more sensible than yours are." I grinned triumphantly at Bennett.

"Oh so much for best friends Daniel, I am sure there is a law against a best friend standing up for the other best friend's sister."

"Well in that case I shall just be an acquaintance of no importance." The word play between the two was very amusing but when Bennett was about to respond Mrs Reynolds came into the dining room.

"Excuse the intrusion but the Darcy carriage is pulling in the lane way." Bennet almost choked on his juice.

"Weren't they meant to arrive after supper?" He said his voice strained from all the coughing.

"Is it a Darcy trait to misjudge the distance from London to Pemberley? Or is it just to depart earlier than necessary?" I giggled at Mr Ashby's words. Bennett was starting to run about the room frantically, worrying that Pemberley was in shambles and that father would strangle him.

"Bennett you are running around like Grandma Bennett. Come we need to meet mama and papa at the entrance. Mr Ashby, would you be so kind?" I held my hand out and he bowed slightly and took my hand in his looping it through his arm.

* * *

><p>After supper I knocked on my fathers study door, I stood outside waiting for a reply when I heard the gruff reply granting my access I swiftly stepped into the threshold as my father looked in my direction.<p>

"Oh Clary, What can I do for you?" his frown turned into a smile and stepped out from behind his desk to sit me on the settee.

"I must tell you of something that occurred in your absence." I cleared my throat to start speaking and took a slow deep breath in. "Mr Malcolm arrived at Pemberley, not even three minutes after you and mama departed." My father tensed, sensing that something was wrong; I always wondered how he did that? I took another breath, willing myself not to be cry about the man.

"He is married, to a Miss Harriet Henshaw obviously now Mrs Malcolm. She has a larger dowry according to Mr Malcolm and he loves her very much. There now I have told you and I shall not speak another word of the man." However my father sensed that there was more to my story and I told him, although the conversation between Mr Ashby and I was kept secret. My father told me that he would speak of this to Bennett and Mr Ashby and that either he or I could tell my mother, I chose to tell her myself as there was more I needed to speak of with her. "Father?"

"Yes Clary?"

"How did you know you loved mama?" He looked reflective, his eyes shining with different feelings; there was amusement, sombreness, joy.

"At first it was an infatuation with her eyes, then as I learned more of her character I understood that she was the woman whom I wanted as a wife. It may have also had something to do with her talking back to Lady Catherine." He smiled with a look of knowing in her eyes, dear old Aunt Catherine had died five years ago when her daughter Anne died from pneumonia, some say it was a broken heart but I think she was just riddled with so much guilt from keeping her daughter locked up in Rosings for so long. I said good bye to father and let him return to his work. I set of to find mama, at this time of night she was most likely in the library.

I was correct. The moment I walked into the large room I saw my mother curled up near the fireplace with a book in her hands.

"Mama?" She jumped and looked over to me with alarm in her eyes.

"Clarissa, when did you get here?"

"Only a moment ago, I am sorry for startling you I thought you have heard the door." She shook her head and set her book down of the table, turning back to me I saw her demeanour change her eyes held a form of understanding in them.

"What did you want to talk to me of?" How on earth did my parents do this? I looked into my mothers warm brown eyes and told her everything that had transpired between Malcolm and Mr Ashby.

"Mama, I am at a loss of what to do. Mr Ashby is wonderful but he is Bennett's best friend; I fear Ben would hate me." Mama pulled me into a comforting hug and I could not help but embrace it.

"Darling, Bennett could never hate you. If anything he would feel a lot more comfortable with the idea because Mr Ashby is no stranger to Ben, his little sister being courted by his best friend." The idea of being courted by Mr Ashby made me smile.

"It will never happen mama, Mr Ashby does not have feelings for me other than a sisterly love I am sure."

"Yes and dear I am sure that you should not trust your head but your heart, trust me if I had seen past the lies of Wickham and your fathers tough exterior, I would have been a lot happier much quicker."

"Mama you cannot lie to me, if papa had never written that letter you would probably still think ill of him." She rolled her eyes at me then looked at me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Talk to him, you have Bennet and Darcy blood both of which are laced with stubbornness, be confident and tell him the truth because if you don't and he leaves you will be worse off than when you are now." She was right, I could not hide in my shell.

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"I love you too my darling." I walked out of the library with a renewed vigour and a mission to complete.


	9. Daniel's Confession

Chapter 8: Ashby POV

Clarissa Jane Darcy. Clarissa Jane Ashby. How well it sounds, but it shall never be. She does not love me, nor does she like me past anything but friendship. Bennett would slaughter me. My father would slaughter me. This is horrible, I cannot think of my future without thinking of her, yet my future cannot consist of her. Oh gosh, maybe I should wait until I have spoken to mother and father, they should be here within the week if what Mrs Darcy said to me was true.

_It was time for luncheon and we had all sat down ready to eat when Mr Darcy asked me of my parents. _

"_Daniel, What are your parents to do for Christmas?" _

"_They usually stay in London, have a feast and go to a ball." _

"_Oh Darling we must invite them to stay with us. If that is agreeable to you Daniel?" Mrs Darcy spoke. _

"_I shall write to them, although I cannot confirm that they will come. They always seem to be busy." _

So I wrote to them and confirm they did, due to their plans they can only remain at Pemberley for the week but would be happy to be introduced to the Darcy family. What if they did not like Clary? I know they like Bennett as they have met him before and they have heard of the Darcy name, they respect the name and they respect Mr and Mrs Darcy but Clary is a very different person. I don't care what they say, I don't. I care only what Bennett thinks and maybe Mr Darcy considering he gives the permission. This is all so hard! I need to speak with her because if I do not I know that I shall regret it. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Danny! I was pondering the idea of a walk. You see I was going to ask Clary to join us and then I thought about the fact that your violently in love with her and are strangely conflicted about what you should do with those emotions and I honestly do not see what the problem is." I stared at Bennett. How could he possibly know that?

"How… How long have you known?"

"He of little faith, the moment I saw you look at her I saw it in your eyes, I saw the rage in them when that Malcolm fellow practically broke her heart and most importantly I see how she looks at you. It is almost as if seeing a younger version of my parents, quite sickening as a matter of fact."

"Your not angry?" He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes, walked up to me and slapped the back of my head.

"You are my best friend, she is my sister. I know you and I know that you would never hurt her, I also know that you would absolutely adore her. I trust you and I give you my permission, my blessing or whatever it is I know that you are going to want. Daniel talk to her, she likes you or loves you just as much as you do her."

"What if she doesn't? What if it's too soon after Malcolm? What if she is confused about how she feels? Conflicted." That earned me another slap to the back of my head. "Would you stop hitting me!"

"Only when you stop being so cowardly. Honestly what happened to the Ashby in you? Your father would be ashamed." I pulled on the collar of my shirt and dragged me down the stairs towards the entranceway. "We are going for a walk, fresh air and all that." And so we donned on our outer garments and walked the cold but inviting grounds of Pemberley.

"What would your father think?" I saw Bennett roll his eyes but he answered.

"Father trusts you just as much as I do, he probably knows. Trust me I honestly think father has eyes in every single room of this house, he just knows. So does mama, I think they read minds. I've read about that, mind reading, it's very interesting." I smiled at my friends antics.

"You truly wouldn't mind?"

"Truly. If you hurt her, then I would mind." I thought about it. A life with her and a life without, I thought about when she smiled and how it made my heart soar, when she laughed I could not help but smile at her joy. My life in London was so black and white, go to school, learn the business and marry a pretty girl, with good connections and bare children. Coming to Pemberley made me see that not all families are strict and loveless, my parents love me and I know that but I want a family like the Darcy's, who laugh at dinner and joke with each other, I want a romance like Mr and Mrs Darcy whom after so many years of marriage still love each other more than life. I want Miss Clarissa Jane Darcy to become the future Lady Clarissa Jane Ashby. I nodded to myself and saw from the corner of my eye that Bennett understood what that nod meant, I would speak to her and then I would speak to my father.

"Oh would you look at that, it's my sister, walking the grounds at half past two in the afternoon like she has done since she was a little girl. Who would have thought that she would be on this specific path and this time? Luck, Fate. Clarissa!" Bennett Richard Darcy is the devil. I watched as her head came flying up from watching her feet and as she saw us smiled and waved. She skipped over to us and we all bowed in the presence of out new addition.

"Bennett what are you doing out here?" She asked

"Just walking, there is no crime in it. I am cold though, I am going inside. Clary be a dear and keep Daniel company will you? Can't have him getting lost can we?" I turned to glare and Bennett as Clary laughed.

"No we cannot. Come Mr Ashby, the grounds are waiting." And off we went, at first the walk was silent, we were both in thought.

"Miss Darcy." She looked up from her thoughts and smiled up at me.

"Yes Mr Ashby?"

"I was wondering, if… If you… How you…"

"Come Mr Ashby, it is only me." That is exactly the problem.

"How do you define love Miss Darcy." She pondered the thought for a moment.

"Love. Love is never wanting to leave them, without them you feel lost, empty. Love is… Love, the best way I can describe it is my parents. I have always looked up to them. Why do you ask?"

"It is something I have been thinking of recently."

"Oh, is there someone you love?"

"There is someone, yet I do not know how she feels about me."

"Why not just ask?"

"I'm worried, She is someone I have come to consider as a good friend and if she does not feel the same then I do not want to risk that friendship." We had stopped walking and were looking at each other with passion filled eyes.

"Pray tell Mr Ashby, who is this girl you speak of." Her voice almost shuddered with fear.

"You." I had done it, I had said it. Now there was silence, we stood there and looked at each other, I waited for her to respond to me and she stood there.

"Me." I nodded and took a hold of her hands. Tears were coming to her eyes. "You cannot love me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but it just seems to fake for you to feel the same way I do. Like a dream."

"If it is a dream, then I shall never wake." She smiled, wiped her tears and laughed.

"We shall live in a dream. Just us two."

"Clarissa Darcy, with your fathers and your permission I would like to court you."

"Yes, you have my permission, but my father he will restrict us."

"He can put all the restrictions he likes on it, as long as I have you, I don't care." I pulled her in for a brief moment of time, I held her close not daring to let her go and as I pulled her out of the confines of my arms I leant in a placed a small kiss to her cheek. This was going to be the best Christmas yet.


	10. Thoughts of the couple

Chapter 9: Multiple POV

**Massive filler chapter it is short and thoughtful and we are currently awaiting the arrival of Lord and Lady Ashby D: Tell me readers do you want drama in this chapter with the family, Or later, because I have drama planned out later just not now? Let me know in a review or a PM. And please, please, please review! I only have six and quite frankly that worries me. Oh let me add this little bit of restrictions on the courtship of Daniel and Clarissa. **

_They cannot marry until she is 18 _

_Must wait one year after her coming out to announce their engagement_

_Can tell close family (Bennett, Darcy, Elizabeth, Lord and Lady Ashby) _

Ben POV:

YES! He did it, my dear Clary is happy and my best friend is apart of that. Although of course there are restrictions but I think that, that is mainly because father cannot let her go until she is completely at ease with her decision or he is completely at ease with her decision.

I love my sister with all my heart, she has the courage for things that I do not have, she has a spirit that no one can grip and hold onto; she will not be tied down by society, no matter who says so. Daniel would never dream of holding her to society's means, nor would he control her as we have seen many husbands do to their wives.

Daniel is my best friend so at least now I know what he is getting himself into, he will be my brother by marriage soon enough. Hopefully. Oh god Daniels parents! What would they think; of course they would love the chance to have their son married and the Darcy's are a notoriously grand family to marry into, but would they like the free spirit of Clary.

I wish them all the best.

Darcy POV:

My little girl. I watched her grow from a tiny infant to a young child and now to a young adult. She is everything I ever hoped for her and more. Then Mr Henry Malcolm came along and stole her heart with his soft words and bright smile, little did we know all he wanted was a large dowry which resulted in nothing but a broken heart.

When Bennett came back I saw the swing in her step that only her brother can produce out of her and our family was whole. Bennett introduced Daniel Ashby and I somehow knew that he would be playing a part in my daughter's life being a friend or more. It turned out to be more quite quickly but I cannot deny my daughter of a love I know she has, I've felt it and I still do.

Elizabeth is my love and even though it was a long road to our love, I know that it has always been there. Daniel and Clary have that and I would be a fool to deny my daughter her second heart.

I wish them all the best.

Elizabeth POV:

I knew it. The moment Mr Ashby was introduced to us I knew he would impact Clary. I think Bennett knew too, deep down he knew that Clary and Daniel would be right for each other. Why else would we meet? They are so perfect for each other. Her laughter and love for freedom will do him good, his birth and love for knowledge will do her good.

My daughter has her feet firmly placed on the ground but sometimes she can be too much like me for her own good. Something's do not change and my dear Clary will be one of them, nothing will stop her from he mission and she will be who she wants to be; I love her for that.

I watched them throughout his stay and at first I was worried about the fast nature of their affection but now, I do not doubt my daughter in the slightest. After all she is following her heart and so far my heart has never let me down.

I wish them all the best.


	11. Lord and Lady Ashby

Chapter 10: Clary POV

**Here we goooooooo! Do you love me (in a non stalkerish way)? I am writing this in the low time of school work so I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before the workload kills me :D Enjoy. Please review. **

Today was the day. The day that could absolutely be the end of everything. Today Lord and Lady Ashby will be gracing Pemberley with their presence. What if they do not agree with Mr Ashby and I? What if they get so mad they steal him away in the dead of night and I shall never see him again? Or worse he is already spoken for, he could be in an arranged marriage. Mother, Father, Bennett, Mr Ashby and myself were standing in the entrance hall awaiting our guests; I could not breathe as I heard the sound of a carriage door open, Lord and Lady Ashby exited their carriage or at least I thought they were lord and lady Ashby, they looked remarkably like Mr Ashby.

"Mother, Father. How was your trip?" Daniel said, with a smile he hugged his mother and shook his fathers hand.

"Quite good, the roads were clear and there were little bumps." Mr Ashby replied in a gruff voice, that sounded like he did a lot of yelling.

"Very good. May I introduce you to the Darcy's. This is Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, you know Bennett and this is his sister, Miss Clarissa Darcy." Mr Ashby smiled at me as I curtsied and smiled.

"What an honour to finally be acquainted with you Lord and Lady Ashby, your son is an absolute delight to have, we hope you will find Pemberley agreeable." My mother said, she was in her mistress of Pemberley persona.

"Oh Mrs Darcy, you have no idea how happy I was to know that I would be coming to Pemberley, I have always wanted to visit and I have always wished to know the parents who raised dear Bennett, he is an amazing young man you must be very proud." I fought rather hard not to laugh, I could see Bennett held a smug grin and Mr Ashby rolled his eyes, my mother and father just smiled and agreed.

"Yes he is, shall we go inside for tea before we catch our death?" My father asked as he ushered us inside, we entered in the drawing room in a comfortable silence and took our respected seats.

"Mr Darcy, your son tells me that you are quite the horseman." Lord Ashby said after some minutes of silence.

"I do like to ride, especially around Pemberley and I do get a lot of time to do so, riding between Pemberley and London but I would not consider myself very good."

"Father do not doubt yourself, you taught me to ride and if you remember correctly I was deathly afraid of horses as a child." I said, Lord Ashby looked at me and smiled.

"You were afraid of horses?"

"Yes sir, When I was about four years old Bennett and I were playing in the stable and we had riled up a horse, he kicked the in and made a sound almost like a growl, I was afraid of them for a very long time."

"Oh you poor dear! It sounds as though Bennett and yourself found ways to get into trouble though." Lady Ashby asked. Bennett laughed and mother and father gave each other looks.

"Get into trouble, Clary do you remember that time after the rain storm; we went outside and had the biggest mud fight, when we came inside we decided to play tag and ran mud through half of Pemberley before father caught us, we had to work with the maids for three weeks." Bennett laughed out.

"Or that time we found those frogs in the gardens and didn't think they belonged where they were so we brought them in, Mrs Reynolds and the staff were still looking for them days after." I added.

"When we let out the horses and brought them into the foyer because you thought they were going to get cold during the night?"

"Dear lord, how on earth did you get away with all that?" Lady Ashby asked.

"We didn't ma'am we were always caught out but that was only after our plans were executed, we know our way around Pemberley so we knew how to get in and out without being noticed." I answered. Lady Ashby giggled, Lord Ashby was smiling at our antics and Mr Ashby was just shaking his head.

"Mr Darcy I am surprised you are not hairless by now?" Lord Ashby said.

"Believe me sir so am I, but I also reminded my self of what I got up to as a child with my cousin and then I remembered they both have the spirit of their mother, so I couldn't stay angry for long."

"I know that feeling, when Daniel was a little boy he once spilled ink all over my desk and therefore my papers, I was so angry but the moment I saw his face I pretty much forgave him."

"The trials of being a father."

"Hear, hear!" By this time Ben, Daniel and I were all red in the faces and decided to change the topic of discussion.

"Mother, how is London?" Mr Ashby asked.

"Oh the same, Mrs Weatherby's daughter Rachel, you know the blonde one very shy she visits a bit for tea with her mother, I think she has been hoping to see you, her father has spoken of her to be married soon; he often jokes about marrying into our family and what a match it would be considering you and his son and friends. Quite obviously it would not however be a very prudent match, she is far to thin and shy and I refuse to have her as a candidate for my daughter in law. Young Miss Johnson has just married to some farmer, no connections whatsoever but it was for love and I know you don't always need money in marriage, he seems kind. Fredrick Lucas is courting a Miss Radcliffe oh and Miss Henshaw got married to a Mr Malcolm; I do not think you knew the Henshaw's dear for I did not but there marriage was quite sudden apparently and very shocking and as it turns out she is two months with child. He seems a strange man however, loving but guilty" My heart dropped, he had bedded her before marriage. How dare he take that advantage of her!

"I know of him mother; he was acquainted with Bennett for a time." Mr Ashby seems tense when he spoke. Lady Ashby only looked up at smiled.

"Lady Ashby would you care to see the music room?" My mother asked

"Oh yes! I dearly love music." With that they took their leave. Silence came about the room once more and no one knew of what to say until Lord Ashby spoke again, startling us out of our thoughts.

"Daniel son, I did wish to speak to you of some matters in the course of the week."

"Yes Father, the day after tomorrow we can go for a tour of the grounds and speak then?" Lord Ashby gave a stiff nod and then returned to conversation with my father which the led them out of the drawing room and into papa's office. When they had left the room we all exhaled deep breathe that none of us knew we were holding in.

"Well that went splendidly if I do say so my self." Bennet said, I took hold of a pillow and threw it in his face.

"You shall jinx it you bat!" He laughed and I pouted.

"Clary my parents adored you, do not worry." It did not help, I was still pouting.

"Well I am going for a walk, does anyone care to join me?" Bennett asked

"No thank you Ben." All I did was shake my head. Bennett left and that is when Mr Ashby came up to me and placed his hand under my chin to move it so I could him in the face. "Do you doubt me?"

"No." I sighed

"Good, Clary I know my parents and they do not hate, I do not think anyone could hate you."

"You have obviously not met Alyssa."

"Pardon?"

"I pulled her pigtails as a child and embarrassed her in front of boys now she hates me."

"A childhood rival does not count."

"It will if she meets you." He shook his head and smiled.

"Mr Ashby, can I be honest with you."

"As long as you are not telling me you hate me." I laughed, I could not hate him.

"I do not hate you, but if I were to tell you that I do not know if I love you, would you hate me?" He was silent for a moment, in thought.

"No, I could not hate you. If you do not love me but do like me enough to agree to courtship then I am happy, love does not come straight away. I know that there is something between us that could turn into love it doesn't mean it is at this moment." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Mr Ashby."

"Daniel." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"My name is Daniel, step at a time correct?"

"Daniel." I whispered, I smiled. "I could get used to saying that."

"I could get used to hearing it." We laughed and spoke of small things until Bennett came bounding through the door with someone trailing behind him. This man I knew all too well, although I had not seen him in many years his facial features were unmistakable, with his jet black hair and big blue eyes, with a smile I saw the man whom I thought would never return to Pemberley.

"Clary look who I found gallivanting down the path." I could not believe my eyes

"Eric Worthington! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Eric Worthington was the son of the stable man when we were children, we were the best of friends.

"I wanted to inform your father of some news, and of course to see my 'wife'." I laughed

"Oh yes we were married by Bennett at the dear age of six. How could I forget?" I heard a voice being cleared behind me; I looked to see Daniel standing behind me, with his shoulders hunched. I gave him as reassuring look as I could.

"Mr Ashby, this is Mr Eric Worthington, a childhood friend of mine. Eric this is Mr Daniel Ashby the best friend of Bennett. They bowed to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you any friend of Claire is a friend of mine."

"And you." He replied shortly.

"Well Eric old fellow, we must take you to father, can't delay your business further." Bennett then dragged him out grin and all. I turned to Daniel and almost laughed.

"What was that?"

"What?" He suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the chair.

"Daniel, he is my friend, I have not seen him in years."

"I understand that."

"Are you jealous?"

"Well I do not think you would appreciate me having an old friend who happened to me a lady throw herself at me."

"Throw myself? It was a hug, there is nothing to be worried about and you can hug whomever you wish, I do not own you and you do not own me." He scowled at me, if he were merely jealous I would have laughed at though it cute but I did not like what he was insinuating. "If you will not be ration then I will speak to you when you are. You need to trust me Mr Ashby, I care for you, I am in a courtship with you and in the future were you to ask me to marry you I will not cease my friendships with the males I know no matter what society thinks of it nor what you think of it, it is who I am and I will not change myself to suit your jealousy and needs. Do you understand?" He looked up at me with hurt eyes and took a deep breathe. He nodded yet I was still angry with him. I turned and stormed out of the drawing room up the stairs and into my bedchamber where I landed on my bed with a huff and large scream into my pillows. It did not cross my mind that Mr Ashby had more to say than just a nod.

**Yay! 2 thousand plus words! Five pages! And Drama! Oh when thinking of Eric just think little mermaid :D Hope you enjoy and please review. What do you all think of Eric Worthington ( I know I need to think of better surnames its sad right?) Anway there you are and hopefully I can write one or two more chapters before holidays end. Sorry for the delay by the way I had massive writers block with this chapter and I still don't know if I like it or not, I guess I should wait to see how it is receives hmm? Wow long A/N **

**Until next time SS**


	12. Walks and talks

Chapter 11: Walks and talks

"Clary I do not understand why you will not talk to him, it was a petty fight born out of nothing but jealousy, he loves you and I can see you how you look at him." Bennet told me for what was perhaps the fourth time on this walk. It had been two weeks since my last encounter with Daniel Ashby; I had been avoiding him and spending most of my time with Eric which did not help the situation.

"Jealousy consumes all Bennet, take Othello for example he ended killing his wife because of it. Mr Ashby does not love me, he cannot. Love is built on trust he hold nothing but a silly affection for me and this courtship obviously means nothing. I cannot believe he spoke those words to me Ben, if we are to ever marry in the future then he needs to learn that he cannot control who I am friends with nor how I react when around them. Eric Worthington has been a friend of the family ever since I was three. I will stand in my stubbornness and my resolve will not falter until he learns." I saw Bennet roll his eyes and sigh but he spoke no further of the topic.

"Pray sister at least speak to him, he feels dreadful for his words." Bennet had stopped and turned me to face him. " I know you Clary and you have to much father in you to be a virtue at times. Say hello to him at breakfast my dear, resolve the issue before we leave which will be sooner than you know."

"Fine, when I see him next I shall say hello."

"Very well, because he is coming our way." I turned and sure enough walking down the path ready to intercept us was Mr and Lord Ashby who looked to be in a deep conversation. I heard Ben yell for their attention and watched Mr Ashby's eyes connect with mine.

"Miss Darcy, I feel as if I have not seen you for a very long time. What have you been hiding from my dear?" Lord Ashby asked

"I have been hiding from nothing sir, merely busying myself too much. Mr Ashby, how are you?"

"Well Miss Darcy and you?"

"Quite well." I replied

"Daniel I have found an example. Miss Darcy is the perfect specimen for the topic we were talking of before."

"Pray tell Lord Ashby, what is it that I am an example of?"

"A wife my dear, I was speaking to my son of marriage, given that he is eighteen and very soon to finishing school I was saying that it would be best to begin looking for a wife, you my dear would be a perfect wife for my son, suiting him in character and you are a well bred young lady yet a very fun person to be with, yes I can see that." I was sure that I was as red as rose in the cheeks and I could see Mr Ashby was the same.

"Father I am sure that Miss Darcy did not want to hear all that." I could hear Bennett laugh behind me, trying to smother his snark comments.

"Oh yes, my sister the future Lady Ashby, how well it sounds Lord Ashby, we shall family for real… Ow!" I had stepped back slightly and all but stamped Bennett's foots with as much power as a horse. "Shall we walk together back to Pemberley, I wished to speak with you in any case Lord Ashby." Bennett said, in which the two gentlemen agreed whole heartedly, they took the lead; walking in the front and leaving Mr Ashby to walk with me. The tension was thick between us to say the least.

"I noticed you have been spending time with your guest."

"If you are to start a conversation with that sir then I do not know if I can be hospitable towards you."

"Well then I shall change my words, how is your guest?"

"He is quite well sir and if you took time to know him, then maybe you would like him." I looked him in the eyes and started at him for a brief moment, trying to spot one hint of emotion. "Do you not see the silliness in what you are doing, it is quite petty of you and for someone who does not wish to always be tied to his name and wealth you sure do act like a spoilt rich son of a lord, Eric may be a stable boy but he is educated and well read, you would find many a thing in common with him if only you tried."

"You call him by his given name and yet I have asked you to do the same and you do not, why is that? We are in courtship you are only acquaintances."

"I call him by his given name because I have known him since I was a little girl, he is a friend which is more then an acquaintance. We may be in a courtship but I know hardly anything of you and by societies rules I must call Mr Ashby, please understand that I rarely call those by their true given names unless they are family or I have known them long enough to put them in the same circle of family. I may offend you in in rejecting your request to call you Daniel but it is for my own reasons and you must respect that."

"Do you love me?" I was stunned by this path of conversation.

"How am I to know when not even two weeks into our friendship we were courting and sprouting out words of sweetness? How am I to know that I love you when I am but sixteen years of age; I thought I was in love once and I almost married him because of that, I admit I feel different around you then how I felt with Mr Malcolm; I feel alive and free with you, my hearts swells when you tell me you care for me and wish to care for me but how am I to see you care for or that I care for you when we have fallen into the traps anger. I will not partake in another argument with you and when the time comes and you have thought about what you said then I will speak to you civilly once more. I know what I dais and I apologise for those words but I can see that you do not feel the same about yours so I will leave know and have you think about your actions of both the present and future. I bid you good day Mr Ashby." With that I turned and walked the opposite direction leading me back, slowly, to Pemberley.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quite affair and I had left early to retreat to the library where I found solstice in the words and relished in the peace.<p>

"Well my dear Clary berry, what or shall I say who has your mind so tense?" I had jumped at the abrupt voice and felt the couch droop to accommodate Eric's weight.

"Nothing to have you worry so."

"Is it a certain friend of Bennett's? Oh what was his name… Mr Ashby."

"Even after all this time you take delight in teasing me, how cruel of you."

"You should not worry about him Clarissa."

"And why is that?"

"Because he does not love you as I do." I abruptly faced him.

"Love?" His eyes held fear, he was most likely not expecting my reaction.

"Yes, I have since I was a child; I thought the distance would have changed you but it has not and you are still the same child I 'married' when we were young. I have not been able to get you out of my mind for years and I realise that is love."

"You cannot mean this, Eric I am sorry but I think no more of you than of friendship. You cannot say this now, I am different, I have lived more, I have suffered and I am no longer that child you know and remember." At this I was standing, pacing the floor; Eric was watching me and I could sense his eyes follow me. He stood and placed his hands on my arms holding me in place and leaned in, I felt his lips brush mine but they were not the lips I longed for. I pushed him away and kept a distance between us. "No! I cannot believe you would do such a thing, I do not love you, I shall never have the feelings for you that I feel for Mr Ashby. If this means I lose you, then so be it but I stand by my resolve you are welcome at Pemberley if you so feel to remain." For the second time that day I walked away from someone feeling lost and horribly confused.

Everything was confirmed when I looked at my mother and father in the drawing room, I wanted that love and there was one person I wanted it with but because of my stubborn attitude, I had to wait.


	13. Of Christmas and family

Chapter 12: Of Christmas and family

**Well hopefully you all do not hate me, I mean I did update… Eventually :D Okay So here is chapter 12. I think this may be the end for a while, depending on whether I procrastinate during exams study or not. Not to mention I am going over seas soon so, I hope you like and not to mention I swear this is the longest story I have ever written ;) okay guys here we is. **

A time to be merry was near, it was Christmas very soon which meant that Pemberley and myself would be surrounded by family. I could hardly wait, following the Darcy tradition there would be no balls only a large feast with our closest family which means Mr and Mrs Gardiner with there many children, Aunt Jane and Uncle Charles Bingley with Maddison and John and of course Aunt Georgiana with her husband Mr Martin and their daughter Melissa and well if Aunt Catherine stops by then… we run. I was still not speaking with Mr Ashby and for all accounts ignoring Mr Worthington, so my days were fairly lonely and I was relishing in the idea of having my family close by, I spent a lot of time with father when he was not in town on business or with mother and I loved the idea of his company, spending time in his study by the fire with a book was all I needed right now.

"Clarissa Jane Darcy, are you avoiding someone?" My father asked, I was in the study again reading Macbeth when my father spoke up.

"What ever do you mean papa?" I feigned innocence.

"Well as much as I love you and spending time with you my dear I would expect you to be with Bennett or Mr Ashby or Eric; especially since they will not be here for too much longer, Eric will be returning to his father tomorrow and Bennett and Mr Ashby will be returning to school in less the two months." I sighed, my father knew me to well.

"He loves me papa."

"Well I would hope so, he is courting you after all." My father took his seat next to me and smiled.

"Not Mr Ashby, I mean yes he does too but Eric who is I mean father, I was in the library four days ago after a… talk with Mr Ashby and he told me that Mr Ashby does not deserve me and that he loves me."

"Is this why you are not speaking to either of them?"

"No I am not speaking with Mr Ashby for other reasons that he needs to understand, I am not speaking to Eric because I do not think I can talk to him any longer. He may be my best friend but in all honesty father I do not think I can be his friend with my knowledge."

"Oh my, some of your characteristics are much like your mothers. If you do not think you can be his friend then by all means stop, because sometimes it is okay to move on from someone or something." I thought about what he was saying to me, I understood his words.

"I think it is time papa, I need to move on."

"You will never cease to surprise me my darling Clary." I leaned into my fathers embrace and felt his comfort wash over me. I knock at the door startled us out of our embrace. "Enter."

"Mr Darcy sir, the Gardiners have arrived."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds." He sighed and lifted himself from the couch. "Christmas has started my dear." With that my father took my hand and we exited the room together, into the parlour to find my mother, Bennett and Mr Ashby greeting the Gardiners."

"Darcy, how are you old fellow?"

"Very well Mr Gardiner and you?" Their conversation went on and as I was greeted by family and cousins I watched Bennett and Mr Ashby interact, Bennett beckoned for me to go over to him and I did as I was told longing for the contact that I had not had from my brother in days.

"Hello dear sister." He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in.

"Ben, Mr Ashby. Mr Ashby how are you parents?"

"They are both well, and looking forward to a festive Christmas."

"Well that is the only way we Darcy's celebrate. Oh Clary, Eric Worthington left this morning; something about a stable and a horse and a dad." Surprisingly I did not feel crestfallen with this news.

"Sometimes friends move on." There was nothing else to say, Bennett nodded to me and I smiled, this was Christmas and I was happy.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Georgiana! Little Melissa. I am so glad you have come." They were the last guests to arrive and perhaps my favourite. "Of course I could not forget you Uncle Fredrick."<p>

"How are you my dear Clarissa and my brother how is he?"

"He is well aunt I am sorry we are not all here to greet you, everyone has gone towards the woods for a picnic. Jane and Charles arrived with their two dear children yesterday and have all decided to bond."

"You did not go with them?"

"No, I decided to stay in, I have been dealing with a headache all morning." I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down to the darling four year old Melissa with light blonde curls and bright brown eyes. "Yes Mel -Mel?"

"Will you pway wif me Cwary?"

"Oh of course I shall darling, perhaps we shall go for a walk and join our company then we shall play chasy hmm?" Her smile absolutely delighted me. "Shall we?"

As we were walking towards our destination I watched Melissa skip down the path and looked back to see my aunt and uncle, they were in love to say the least. Mr Martin met Georgiana during her coming out and they had courted for less then five months before they were wed. Apparently father was very protective of my dear aunt, it would have been a comical sight to say the least.

"Clary! I thought you were ill?" I heard Bennett yell

"I was, but then I found Melissa Martin walking the halls."

"BENNY!"

"MELLY!" I had to laugh at my brother's behaviour. Greetings were passed between all of us and introductions were made where necessary.

"Well, I guess now it is truly Christmas and just in time for the feast is tonight." My father said.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a joyful affair and it always will be, no matter what was happening, it would always be home. When we were taking tea in the drawing room, we started to hear rain fall, it sounded like magic.<p>

"Miss Darcy." I looked up from the flames and saw Mr Ashby

"Mr Ashby, did you like dinner?"

"I did and as far as I can tell as did my parents. I have never been apart of such a joy filled family."

"Well perhaps one day you shall be apart of it forever." We looked at each other and I could see guilt within his eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you or mistrust you I hope one day you will forgive me and that I can see your smile and kind eyes directed my way once more."

"That is all I ever wished to hear. Of course I forgive you and I need to tell you that Eric and I are only friends, not even that anymore and even though he professed his love for me and placed his lips upon mine for the briefest of seconds before I pushed him away, I finally understand that maybe, just maybe I do love you." He smiled down at me and I could not help but laugh in return. That is until we heard Mrs Reynolds walk through the doors.

"Mrs Martin. Melissa is not in her room." With that I heard the crack of thunder and the beginning of storm.


	14. Or rain and fear

**Some stuff must be off, just go with it. It is my story after all :D**

Chapter 13: Of storms and fear

"Mrs Martin. Melissa is not in her room." With that I heard the crack of thunder and the beginning of storm. The room began to panic, Aunt Georgi was almost in tears with fear and was stuttering words of question. My father as usual took charge of the situation.

"What happened Mrs Reynolds?" His voice was gruff, I could tell he was worried, the storm was getting louder and far more abusive as the seconds passed.

"She wished to see her mother sir, her nurse was taking her towards the drawing room when she heard the thunder and became frightened; running off and she is not anywhere to be found within Pemberley." Fear began was whirling within my body, I disliked storms; I was so fearful of them that sometimes I felt sick. My brother noticed me across the room and took long strides to come near me and comfort me as it would be inappropriate for Mr Ashby do so.

"Sister, why do we not go to the library? Reading always helps you forget." I looked up at him and then to Mr Ashby who had gasped in what I thought was realisation.

"No we cannot, we must find Melissa. My petty fear can wait." I glanced around the room and saw that father was organising a search party, the staff were to provide the warmth and comfort to those who were to go outside, some of our guests would look through Pemberley with mother in the lead and other would search the grounds. I would not be a burden my father had to order around and this was my youngest perhaps favourite cousin, she would be terrified if she was outside and not to mention soaked to the bone. I stepped out of my brother's embrace and walked towards the exiting doors of the drawing room, I had made up my mind and nothing; not even my fear would stop.

"Clarissa Jane Darcy if you walk out of those doors I will bind you to your chambers for a week." My father's loud booming voice echoed through the entrance hall. I swirled around and faced him.

"And why not? Melissa is out there papa I can feel it. Please let me go with, I can help."

"No, this storm is gruesome and I know how you feel about storms, I will not lose you on the grounds of Pemberley as well."

"I know these grounds like I know my own mind father, I do not need you to protect."

"You do not know your mind as well as you think. Stay indoors." By now a crowd enfolded in clothing had surrounded us. I was defeated when in a crowd and facing my father whilst he was using his 'master' voice. I felt Bennett pull me to the side to let them pass and with that the hall of Pemberley was silent save the pouring rain and thunder.

"Clarissa it is best you stay inside." Ben whispered in my ear

"Yes Miss Darcy, we cannot have you become sick, or lost because your fear consumed you so much that you lost your way." Mr Ashby said, I appreciated their concern but that did not stop me for what I did next. I did not reply to them, I walked away and treaded closer to the door, the crack of thunder reached me just as I placed my hand on the handle, I flinched slightly but prevailed nonetheless. I opened the door and exited Pemberley. "You do not have a coat!" was the last thing I heard before I started running.

I trekked through mud and rain, flinching every time I saw the lights flash in the sky; the moment I stepped out of the safe confines of my home I became drenched in the torrential rain but I was determined. I had looked almost everywhere I though Melissa would be, every where we had played but I could not see her. I screamed her name over and over again, I even used our secret code word but none of it helped and I was beginning to lost the ability to breathe straight, my fear seemed to become a restraint and I was too close now to turn back.

It was when I came to the small rose garden did I see a figure and hear the small whimpering sounds of a child I knew so well; I could see her sitting on the bench huddled into a ball with her face cornered in between her chest and knee.

"Melissa?" She had looked up, startled by my voice.

"Clawy?"

"Yes it is me, come let us get you out of this rain." I picked her up and placed her close to my body, I could feel the chill spreading through both her and myself, her fingers wrapped around my neck and the icy tips sent a shiver down my spine. I needed to get Melissa out of this storm, I needed mysef out of this storm, the rush I felt about stand up against my father was dwindling and the fear was overcoming me. I took the long path down to Pemberley; the mood was far more downcast in this storm then when I was taking the same path with Mr Ashby almost three months ago. I was at the steps now and I could feel myself shaking. I opened the door and chaos occurred; Melissa was taken from my arms, one of the butlers was outside in an instant trying to find the search party that had left earlier.

"Miss Darcy, a towel for you." Martha had come up to about to wrap me in a warm, dry sheet.

"No Martha, you must keep young Melissa warm, I am fine. I can take care of myself, I promise now go help her." I had tried to make my voice sound commanding but it did not come through. I felt like I was standing in the hall for a fair time when something warm encompassed me.

"You may be brave, but if you stand here much longer you will catch your death." Mr Ashby's voice was strained and warm. I almost leaned into him as his arms move up and down on mine, creating a warmth that I did not want to leave. I turned in his arms, we were alone in the hall for now. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, well… no, I don't think your remedy of staying out in a storm works. I couldn't breathe."

"Why? I know you lover but she had a search party looking for Clary, you are soaked to the bone with no form of outer garment; your skin is ice to the touch and not to mention you terrified the life out me."

"If I were Melissa and I was lost yet there was a search party for me; would you just stay put and wait?" we held eye contact for a time until he answered.

"Of course not."

"There see and I am fine; just cold and more afraid then I should be but I am okay. You called me Clary?" He smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Of course I did. Don't ever do that again."

"Save my cousin from peril?"

"No you can do that as much as you like, do not ever scare me like that again though."

"I promise, now I must go. My gown is ruined and I must look like a fright, I think I shall go to sleep for I have exhausted myself of energy."

"You are beautiful. Good night." He said as he placed another kiss on my head, this time to my temple.


	15. Of Good byes and friendship

Chapter 14: Of goodbyes and friendship

**Wow I feel bad. Sorry everyone! I was on a trip for 7 weeks, (went to Bath) It was amazing! And then I had to catch up on everything with school, so here we are I hope you like it.. and just another request, can I please have some little incy tiny speck of a review? :D it would make me extraordinarily happy. *WARNING THIS IS SUCH A FILLER CHAPTER TO SOMEWHAT SATISFY YOU I AM HORRIBLY SORRY***

It was three days later when Lord and Lady Ashby were bound to leave for London and say goodbye to their son, the goodbye itself was somewhat organised and structured it was not by any means lacking emotion of the heart but it was nothing of what Bennett and I are used to when giving farewells to our own family.

"Good bye mother, father." Mr Ashby gave a slight bow of his head to his father and kissed his mother on the cheek, Lord Ashby's lips were set in a grim line, the only indication that he was going to miss his son gave Mr Ashby and firm handshake and tap on the shoulder when giving his farewells, then went over to my mother and father and greeted them with thanks. Lady Ashby however had glistening eyes, I could see her internal battle, begging herself not to cry.

"Good bye my darling, I shall see you when you return to London for school." Mr Ashby hugged his mother and smiled.

"Of course you will mother." Lady Ashby then walked over to me and embraced me, it was a motherly hug, warm and comforting; she released me from the hug but not from her hold as she looked me in the eyes and smiled and bright and happy smile.

"You will do well for him my dear." She said in hushed tones, as far as I saw no one heard her. I was too stunned to say a word, Lady Ashby knew about my courtship with her son, something no one knew of and of that I was sure, Mr Ashby was not going to speak a word of this to his parents until he was back at school and that was not until another month at least and I know that my parents have not said a thing. I hoped. Lady Ashby just looked at me and smiled once more, kissing me on the cheek and walking toward her husband. As they entered the carriage Mr Ashby came over to stand beside me, his presence breaking me out of my stupor.

"What did she say to you?" I looked up at him, his kind, beautiful green eyes looking at me glistening with love.

"I think you mother knows."

"About us? How?" That was what I wished to know, but then, I suppose that my mother new most things about her children without being told.

"She is a mother, they have eyes everywhere. You did not say anything?"

"No, I have said nothing to either of my parents." I nodded and looked out at the path, my eyes following the path of the now descending carriage.

"Will you miss them?"

"Yes, but I shall see them again." I turned to walked into the now empty Pemberley, after what had happened with little Melissa my aunt and uncle thought it best to go home a little earlier than what they normally would have, everyone else went home following their usual schedules and the Ashby's were the last to leave.

"Dinner shall be served at six o clock sir." Mrs Reynolds

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds." My father, even though he was master oh the house chose to never disagree with Mrs Reynolds, on anything. With a firm shake of her head the old lady curtsied and walked out of the foyer, in the direction of the kitchens.

"Well I say that we retire to the study. What say you mother?" Bennett hollered.

"My dear I am sorry but I fear I must decline, there is a letter from Jane waiting for me to reply to." Bennett then looked over to father and raised his eye brow in question.

"I shall be in my study, mulling over the estate." Bennett nodded and without even questioning my motives for the rest of the time until dinner gently held my hand but forcefully pulled me in the direction of the library.

"Come along Daniel!" He ordered, apparently there was no room for argument.

(line)

As I watched my sister become engrossed in her novel I walked over to my friend and sat down beside him, becoming aware of a presence near him Daniel looked up.

"Yes Ben?"

"Are you angry?"

"What do you mean, why would I be angry?" It was then that I chanced at glance at Clary, she was still reading and we were speaking quietly enough that we would not disturb her from her trance.

"The arrangements with my father about the courtship, the engagement, are you angry that you must wait so long." It was a decision that I had never understood on my father's part and I longed to know what he thought of it. Daniel closed his book and looked over to Clary and then back to me.

"No, I am not angry because I know your father has good intentions towards your sister and I will do anything to be with her, even if it means waiting two years because I know that I will have her and I love her so, I will wait." With that he turned back to his novel and kept reading. I had my answer, it was not a heart filled conversation but it was all I needed I walked back to my original seat and observed the two lovely couple; even sitting apart you could see their connection.

"Well, I must say that I am bored. Everyone is too quiet." With that the laughter began.


	16. Of goodbyes and love

Chapter 15: Of good byes and love

**Lady's and gentleman of the fan fiction world… There are four chapters left... D': I know it is horrible isn't it, please read and review my darlings and I will love you forever. I will even email you a virtual cookie and yes bribery is not below me; obviously... Now I know that the whole holiday thing doesn't really play out, it is horrible I know but please go with it… (I men they call it fan fiction for a reason right?) **

The sun was annoying me; it had no right to be as bright and happy as it was in the early morning. It had no right to be shining when my heart was breaking. After a glorious two months of laughter, love, pain and joy. My darling brother and my wondrous intended were leaving Pemberley for school and I was to stay here and wallow in the desperate silence of the cold hallways. As of now I was waiting in my room for Martha to enter and get me ready for my day, I did not want to leave this bed, I did not want this day to begin. I heard the quiet knock on my door, bringing my mind crashing back to reality.

"Come in Martha." The petite frame of Martha came bustling in my room with her head down.

"Miss, may I ask why you are still in bed?" With that I had buried my face further into the depths of my pillow

"I never wish to leave." Instead of hearing Martha open my wardrobe like she usually would, I felt a shift on my bed; I looked up to see Martha sitting beside me looking rather uncomfortable.

"I am sorry for stepping out of line Miss; I thought you might like someone to talk too."

"Martha, have you ever loved someone?"

"Yes Miss I do." I had looked at her this time, really looked at Martha; she was a very pretty young lady, I had never talked to her before, not like I would talk to Bennett or my parents and this person had dressed me, helped me make up my hair and told me wether or not the colour I was wearing suited me, she was a friend.

"I am sorry that I do not treat well Martha. Do tell me about this man."

"Miss you treat me very well, I would consider you a friend if I were not your servant. Do you know Jonathon?"

"The stable hands son correct?" Martha gave a nod of affirmation, she did not elaborate on her hearts feelings however and only proceeded to smile, she was in love I took a deep breathe pushed back the sheets.

"What would you like to wear today Miss?"

"Black for mourning." I stated, my mood still not having improved.

"You do not own a black gown, you never have."

"Well I should have had one made." Martha had walked over to my where my gowns were laid and shuffled around until she pulled out a ruby coloured gown.

"This will suit you very well." With that we had began my usual routine, once I was dressed I turned to Martha.

"You are my friend Martha, and I thank you for being here for me." I kissed her on the cheek and grudgingly made my way down to breakfast. Before I reached the door I took a breath and tried to control my emotions as I entered the room.

"Ah there she is I was beginning to think you would never be seen again." My brother had stood and tugged me into a warm embrace. "I know." Is all he whispered into my ear I squeezed my arms tighter around his neck. Once he let me go I sat down beside Mr Ashby who placed hand over mine under the table for the briefest of seconds. My stomach was in knots, I felt ill.

"Clarissa darling, you should eat something." My mother said I shook my head; it was all I could do to not cry. The atmosphere at the table was solemn; no one seemed to wish to talk.

"Well if no one wants to eat or talk then we should do something, correct?" My father's loud voice slashed through the thick silence it was then that I noticed that everyone else's plates were full of uneaten food. "Shall we walk?"

"Actually papa, we should finalise our packing, the carriage will be here soon enough." I looked to Mr Ashby this time.

"You are leaving this morning?" I could here the panic in my own voice, let alone what everyone else heard, it was Mr Ashby who answered me.

"We have to, if we are to make it to London on time, before school in two days, there is a lot to organise." I only had a certain amount of time left with him and of course Ben but time was scarce. I could not breathe, it was almost finished.

"Excuse me." The sound of my chair being pushed back in the silence was almost sickening.

"Clarissa wait!" I walked out of the door and into the grounds ignoring the voice that yelled out at me, the cold air hit me like a force not to be reckoned with it made it even harder for me to breathe. I sat down on the steps and focused on the breath I did not seem to have. I did not know how long I was out there until I felt arms wrap around me.

"Darling, it is going to be okay." I knew that voice, Mr Ashby was with me, I knew he was leaving but as of right now he was with me.

"How is it to be okay? I will not see you for months, years even maybe. You will be gone and I will not see you and you will forget about me and marry someone else."

"How could you think that? No matter how long we are separated I shall never forget you, I can't especially when I see your brother almost everyday, he would never forgive me."

"Do not joke, it is not fair."

"It cannot be fair all the time you know that, and if you allow me, I will write to you, soon enough we will see each other again." He entwined our fingers and lifted my face so that our eyes met, he gently wiped the few tears that had escaped, he smiled at me as he caressed my cheek. He slowly began to lean in and ever so slightly did he press his lips against mine, in the softest of kisses. Soft yet electric. "There, now I have endangered your reputation and must return to you and I never break promises."

"Now I suppose you must." I leant on his shoulder and sighed, it was time to say goodbye, the Darcy carriage was pulling up outside the steps and the servants were bringing out the entirety of the luggage. We stood up and waited for the rest of the household to come out and bid farewell.

"Well Clarissa, should we say good-bye or something less final." Bennett said as he came over to engulf me once more.

"If you do not write to me less then three times in the same week I will find you and I shall hurt you." I felt my brother's laugh as his body shook and spun me around.

"I will write to you so much that you shall be sick of me entirely."

"That shall never happen, and Mr Ashby you shall write to me too, you both have to; what one leaves out in a letter the other will tell." They both smiled, I walked over to my parents who both placed comforting hands on me.

"Claire we will see you again, I am your brother forever together we shall be." I had begun to cry once more,

"The moment you arrive in London please tell me you are okay. Promise." I saw Mr Ashby look over to my father and then a brief nod later he was walking over to me. He held my hands and brought them up to his lips; with a smirk and glint in his deep forest green eyes he kissed them.

"Never forget. You know that and I know that. So breathe and the next thing you know I will see you again." He leant in close and whispered in my ear. "I love you." With that he cleared his throat said thank you to my parents and walked over to the carriage. The carriage drove off a moment later and my father pulled me into a hug.

"You did well my darling, I know how hard it is to say good bye to one person you love, let alone two. You have a strong heart." I heard my mother say to me as she rubbed my back in comfort.

"I do not have a strong heart, I have used every ounce of strength today and yet I still cry." My voice was being muffled by my fathers clothing but I knew that mother could here me.

"Lets go inside, maybe we can get some food into you hmm?" My father said, he let me go only to place his arm around me and walk me inside Pemberley. It was okay, I would see them again.


	17. Of parents and reunion

Chapter 16: Of Parents and reunions

**Hello everyone… this is going to be short because I don't really like A/N but I just want to say sorry for the time jumps but I just think it suits my story. Life is grand guys, embrace it and review :D xoxo.**

Clarissa Jane Darcy was many things, strong willed, independent, kind, loving but I always knew that when she was hurting, I was her mother after all and I knew she missed the two young men who left all those months ago but I had a plan, my husband did not marry me for no reason.

"Darling, what did you say about your trip to London?" William only looked up from his papers and laughed at me

"Ah so you were listening?"

"Of course I was darling, I always listen." He shook his head with a lovely smile gracing his lips, I walked over to where he sat and stood beside him, running my hands through his hair, he let go of the papers he was reading over and leant back into my touch.

"I have to check up on the tenants in London, I thought we could make a trip out of it."

"Darling, maybe we should take Clary."

"Clarissa hates London."

"Yes but there are a certain two people she has not seen in around five months and I believe she will learn to like London. At the very least." He sighed and placed his palms over his face.

"I am doing the right thing am I not, by making them wait?" We had, had this conversation many times and every time I replied the same thing.

"I think you are and I know Clary thinks the same thing, as does Daniel as does Bennett, darling your intentions are well but I do not think keeping them apart is going to help anything."

"I am not trying to keep them apart; I am trying to work out how Clary feels." I chuckled at my husband, he was a smart man but not when it came to love.

"You have seen our daughter walk around these halls have you not? She does not know what to do with herself, I think we should go to London; how about we surprise her?"

"Okay, we surprise them."

"Them?"

"Well, why surprise one when we can surprise three? That way I can see how Bennett runs his household." I laughed a kissed my husband, he could really be incorrigible sometimes.

"You get letters every week from the staff, he is doing wonderfully and you know it." He shook his head at me, a sign that he could not reply to my statement.

"To London?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"To London. I cannot wait to see Bennett again."

"Yes because seeing him at Clarissa's coming out ball was not enough for you?" I slapped him across the head.

"I am his mother; I need to see him at least once a week." William hummed and I hugged him, he rubbed his hands up and down my arms as I leaned my chin on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you to my love, always have, always will." We stayed in this position until my back was sore I stood and watched my husband work, it was easy to see that I would be ignored if I were to stay any longer; he was very much immersed in his business, always was before he went to London.

"I will tell Clary to pack, how I am to do that subtly I know not, when shall we go to London?"

"I planned on heading there tomorrow, is that okay?" I nodded, I walked out of the study and went to find my daughter; of course I found her in the rose garden writing in her diary, I also noticed that in the back of the diary there was a pile of letters that looked very worn.

"Clarissa, what are you doing?" She looked up from her writing and smiled at me, a smile that did not seem to reach her eyes, this trip would be good for her.

"Writing, I have not done so in a while." I sat beside her waiting for her to talk to me. "Mother?"

"Yes darling?"

"I was sitting here the first time Mr Ashby really spoke to me. He offered me his coat because I had come out here without a shawl or cloak, he was sweet."

"A gentleman. You miss him."

"I miss them both, but yes I miss him especially." I had almost told her what I was planning, but then I knew that the surprise would be much more appreciated.

"You need pack my dear, we are going to Longbourn." At this she looked concerned.

"Is something wrong? With grandmother, grandfather?" I chuckled; she was always so kind and concerned.

"No, everything is fine just thought we should say hello." She looked as if she was taking it in and slowly nodded.

"I shall go and pack then." As she got up to walk away I held her hand.

"It will all be okay in the end. I promise."

I hated going to London, it was always so hectic to organise especially with so little time to do so. Clary was walking around the entrance hall trying to make sure everything was going according to plan, I had to laugh, she had watched me closely over the years only to turn into someone worse then me when it came to going on trips, or planning balls; she was positively frightening.

"Has she stopped at all this morning?" William asked as he walked up beside me.

"No she has not and I have learnt not to stop her until we are in the carriage, she is force not to be reckoned with." We looked at each other and could not help but laugh.

"Shall we leave?"

"As long as you get your daughter." He rolled his eyes.

"She's always my daughter when she's like this." He said grudgingly and almost stomped over to her. "Clarissa time to go." She bit her lip and gave a stern nod, suggesting everything was done and ordered to perfection, or at least the way she ordered it. It was time to go.


	18. Of love and surprises

Chapter 17: Of love and surprises.

I had always hated London, even growing up in the town I never like it. Then I went to Pemberley with Bennett, I met the Darcy's and most importantly I met Clarissa. Then I came back to London and now I loathe it even more then before, I am miles away from my love and in the streets of London. The first estate I buy is going to be in the country somewhere and it will be miles away from London with Clarissa very close to my side. It had been months since I had seen her last, it was at her coming out ball when I saw her; dressed in a beautiful white gown with intricate lace and pearls sewn into it she had looked truly stunning and because of societies rules I only had the chance to dance with her once and talk to her even less since so many of her guests held her attention, and so many young men pinned for their name on her dance card. I had wanted to scream out to them that she was mine and that I did not plan on giving her up anytime soon so they should just leave but Clarissa would not have liked that and no one was to know of our courtship/ soon to be engagement. I had not even spoke of it to my parents yet, I had not found the right time to do so. Well until now at least. I was heading down for breakfast and I knew that I would have to tell my parents now before it was too late, or before they got wrapped up in their busy schedules once more.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" My mother was the first to ask when I walked into the dining room.

"Yes mother, very well and you?"

"The same dear, the same." As I sat down, I began to think of the right way to tell them the news, I should not have been so scared to tell them, the Clarissa and the whole Darcy family; it was a perfect connection and she was not lacking in money so they would be happy.

"Mother, father I wish to tell you something." My father looked up from his paper as I began to speak. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "Well, the thing is, when I went to Pemberley during the holiday I… um… Well – I."

"Fell in love." My mother provided. I was shocked, Clarissa was right in guessing that my mother knew how she could have possibly known I know not.

"Yes. I fell in love, Miss Darcy and I are courting, from permission by her father of course and there are guidelines to the courtship of course."

"What type of guidelines son?" My father spoke.

"Well we cannot wed until she is eighteen years of age, and we are supposed to wait until she had come out for a year to announce the engagement publicly." My father nodded.

"I would have done the same in Mr Darcy's position, I am proud of you son, Miss Darcy is a lovely girl; she will make a fine addition to this family." And with that the conversation was over, but I could not leave it.

"You are not mad that I did not tell you earlier? I could have told you whilst you were at Pemberley, I could have told you months ago." At this my father merely laughed and looked over to my mother.

"Darling some part of me already knew I am your mother after all I can tell when you are in love and when you are not, we were merely waiting for you to tell us when you were ready to do so."

"You love her?" My father asked me with a stern look on his face.

"I have never been more sure of my heart then when I am with her." It was all I needed to say.

With mother and father gone for the day and it being a Saturday and having no school I had decided to write to Clarissa, I had made it my mission to do so at least twice a week, I would then give the letter to Bennett and he would send it with his own letter attached. Usually the letters were filled with mundane details about life in London and school, I would of course tell her how much I missed her and that I could not wait until we were together once again and every once in a while I would have something interesting to tell her, today was one of those days.

_Dear Miss Clarissa, _

_ Firstly how are you? I must tell you of important news, I told my mother and father about us. They were thrilled, or at lease mother was and it was as you guessed she had already guessed something, father I do not know, he seemed happy but then again I never really know how he feels about anything. I hope you are keeping safe and I hope there have been no suitors after you, trying to whisk you away to unknown, romantic lands where you will live happily ever after and forget all about me, the poor soul whose heart was broken. Honestly though I would gladly challenge anyone to a duel in fighting for your affection if it came down to that – please do not let it though because I have not practised my swordsman ship in years. London is London, it is dull and grey and nothing compared to you, I miss your eyes, they reminded me of a sunny day when the sky is blue and there is no cloud in the sky. I will see you soon, I know it; I can feel it but for now I must be resigned to write to you and trust me when I tell you that my words do not truly and deeply convey my feelings for you, no words can describe how much I miss you nor how much I love you. _

_Wishing you well _

_Yours always and forever _

_D. Ashby_

Writing to her always made me feel worse, because one more letter that was written meant that it was one more day, week, month that I was parted from her and the separation was beginning to tear me to pieces. There would be nothing left of me if I did not see her soon, if I did not hear her laugh or see her smile or look so deeply into her eyes that I swore I could see her mind at work. I do not wish to be so far from her but I know that I am being slightly childish in my head, I know that I have to be, I know that I must go to school and wait for her but there is also apart of me that wishes to go to Pemberley right now and marry her. I took a deep breath and began the fairly short walk to the Darcy's town house, it found it quite amusing that we had lived so close to each other all these years and yet never became acquainted. I knocked on the door and was greeted my Francis the butler and escorted inside, ridding myself of my gloves, hat and coat.

"Daniel good man, how are you?" Bennett came out of the study with his usual grin in place.

"Good Ben, you?"

"Well I thought I was coming down with the flu this morning but it seems to have been nothing." I could not help but laugh, he was ever so dramatic.

"How are your parents?"

"She is well, as are they. Travelling to Longbourn actually to visit my grandparents, apparently mother was feeling sentimental or something."

"I see." Bennett held out his hand and I looked at him quizzically.

"Give me your letter. It is Saturday; you always have a letter on Saturday. I am beginning to think you care nothing for me and are just using me for my connections." I smiled and felt a slight burn in my cheeks, my friend knew me too well; I fetched the letter out of my pocket and handed it to him. "I will mail it with mine to Pemberley, she will not receive until she gets back but it saves mailing it to Longbourn and having my grandmother read it over her shoulder, she may be old but she will forever be the same scheming woman she used to be." I had heard a lot about Mrs Darcy's mother, she seemed to be a woman that you had to meet.

"Well Ben, how have your studies been? I confess I have not gotten very far with them myself."

"Thinking of more pleasant subjects are we? I would not blame you though and to answer your question yes I have studied, not much because I lack the drive but I have and I cannot wait until the year has ended and then we will only have one more year to go. Marvellous." One more year, it seemed so long. "Will you be coming back to Pemberley for Christmas again?"

"Yes of course I will. Why would you think otherwise?" Bennett shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I was merely asking Christmas is not that far away you know."

"It is far enough." I looked at Bennett and I knew he understood, all he had to do was nod and I knew that he knew how I was feeling, he missed Clarissa as well, not only her but his parents and Pemberley, he missed them all . "I should be going, plenty to do and so little time; I will see you on Monday if I do not see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you shall, I will walk you out." I nodded and we walked to the door together in comfortable silence, now matter how short or long the visit I could always trust Bennett Richard Darcy to be there for me. Even if it is in the cloudy and grimy London.


	19. Of Mr Ashby and Clarissa

Chapter 18: Of Mr Ashby and Clarissa

Travelling was always tiresome, especially travelling so far and for so long but it is exciting to know that I will grandma and grandpa Bennett, I was not able to talk them as much during Christmas then I would have like to and I always love grandpa's wit and humour.

"Darling why do you not sleep? You did wake up very early this morning in excitement, and it may be very beneficial for your health dear, especially around my mother." My father, who was up until this point reading his book looked up at me and rolled his eyes which, was received by a nice hit on his head by my mother.

"I agree with your mother, go to sleep." I laughed at my father; I could not help but laugh at him.

"Why, so you kiss her with me watching?" My father looked at me with his 'Master of Pemberley' look and my mother blushed.

"We are married, I shall kiss her when I like." It was now my turn to roll my eyes, they were so sickening and in love. I shook my head, not wishing to reply to a statement that I could not fight, the slow rocking of the carriage was lulling me into a deep sleep.

"Should we tell her?" I heard my mother speak as my mind slowly came out of the haze of sleep.

"I thought it was a surprise?"

"I know, but when awakes she will figure out we are not going to Longbourn, our daughter is getting harder to fool." It was then I decided to show them that I was indeed awake.

"Why are we not going to Longbourn?" My parents jolted, and spun their heads to face me.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine, why are we not going to Longbourn?" My father laughed and murmured something that only my mother seemed to hear. My parents looked at each other and it was almost as if I could see them having their own conversation before they looked back to me and just looked. The silence became unbearable and I had to know where were now going, my curiosity had gotten the better of me. "Am I to know where we are going or do you wish me to guess."

"We are almost there." My father replied to me. I looked out of the carriage window and noticed that were indeed not in the country anymore, but approaching a town, and instead of a dirt path the road had changed to a cobblestone pathway. I knew this place to well, when I realised where we going and how close we are to our destination, joy surged up through me.

"Thank you." I whispered, I could not say anything else, I was too overwhelmed to think; we were in London, after months of being apart I would see Mr Ashby once more. "Thank you."

We had arrived in front of the Darcy townhouse and I all but flew out of the carriage, I may have hated London but this time it was very different, this time there was someone to see and someone other than my family to speak too. I knocked on the door, not really knowing why seeing as it was my house, it was received by Lucas the butler who had a very stunned look on his face. I guess my father did not tell him we were coming either.

"Miss Darcy. What a pleasant surprise." Lucas said, in his usual stoic, quiet voice. My father was the one that answered.

"Yes, we thought it would be a good idea to surprise our son, we are sorry we did not inform you of our coming; it was all apart of the plan."

"Not a problem at all master, young Mr Darcy is currently attending classes and will not be back until dinner, we shall have your rooms made up for sir."

"Thank you Lucas, how has my son been treating you?"

"With all the kindness you hold sir, he will do very well."

"Excellent." My father nodded and walked off to his study, most likely to inspect it and see what Ben has done.

"Lucas, would you kindly tell Greta to bring us some tea, in the drawing room."

"Of course ma'am." With a bow Lucas had left to carry out my mother's intent. My mother took a hold of my hand and walked me to the drawing room, the fire was stoked, lulling the draft that would have been in the room at this point.

"So my dear, how do you like your surprise?" I turned to mother who had sat down in front of me on the settee.

"It was definitely a surprise, I am very grateful mama, thank you." I could not help the smile that came about my face, I was very happy to be here and of course I was happy about seeing my brother again after such a long time but I must say that being able to see Mr Ashby would put some of my worries to rest.

"We may have to wait until Mr Ashby has no plans, he will be going to classes as will Bennett, we may be here a week before you see him." The tea had arrived, and as we drank I pondered on the idea of not seeing him straight away.

"I guess it will be even more of a surprise." I answered, it would be hard to not see him for so long but I had waited this long and I could wait one more week. My father entered the room after he was finished with his business.

"All in order my love?" With that my father looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was just checking on things. My son may be older it does not mean that his decision have become wiser."

"You need not worry my love, you have taught your son well."

"Yes, and if he does break anything he knows how to get around it, something he learnt from uncle Richard." I replied, he laughed at me and patted my head, like he used to when I was a child. My father sat down next to my mother and took the tea she offered him, we would later go to the library maybe and wait to be called for dinner, which was not that far away compared to other reunions that would sooner or later take place in London.

Dinner came all too quickly and before I stood from my sitting position I heard Bennett coming through the house, again excitement coursed through me and this time I felt bad for not being happier to be able to see my dear brother again mother and father had gone into his study once again and had remained there.

"Good afternoon Lucas, how has your day been?" I could almost hear the smile on his face as he spoke.

"I am well young master, how were your classes?"

"A class is a class." With that I knew it was time to go see my brother, I stood up and walked towards the door, opening it as silently as I could I noticed that Bennett had his back to me. All the better. I tip toed behind him watching him carefully in case he should turn around, I stood to his right but tapped him to on the left side, as a result he turned to the left which gave me the chance to step back and ait for him to turn the correct way and face.

"Clarissa!" Bennett said once he spotted me, he lifted me up and twirled me around until I was dizzy."

"Bennett put me down I shall be sick." With that he had placed me on feet and held me steady.

"Sorry, when did you get here? Why are you here? Are mother and father with you?"

"Slow down gosh I am still seeing two of you. We got here this morning, after luncheon; father is here on business and you know mother always goes with him and they thought that I would like to be here this time as well and yes mother and father are here." My brother was now looking at me, with a smile on my face.

"It is great to see you again Clary! How have you been?"

"I have been well, I have missed you."

"Hmm and someone else I imagine."

"You know me to well brother. I have missed him."

"Well it is a good thing that I have invited him for dinner then my dear, is it not?" I could not help the squeal that erupted from my mouth; I wrapped my arms tightly around Bennett's neck and gripped it tight.

"I love you."

"As I love you, now he should be here soon and we must surprise him as you have surprised me? Go and find mother and father, I would guess they are in the study and stay there until I give you 'the word' you still remember it do you not?"

"Of course I still remember it." It was a word we had used to get away with a lot of mischievous behaviour when we were younger, I had always known that word and even if it was just used in general conversation I would sometimes find myself looking around for Bennett so as to put our plan in action. I walked into the study and saw my parents scramble to break apart and turn bright red. "You did not wish to say hello to Bennett?" I smiled and tilted my head.

"We did not hear him come in." they somehow both murmured I nodded and placed myself on the divan.

"We are to wait here; Bennett has invited Mr Ashby for dinner. I am going to surprise him." My father nodded, slowly returning back to his usual colour, my mother, however, was still a lovely shade of pink. Before we started talking again I heard the door open and Bennett's booming voice welcome in Mr Ashby, I shushed my parents and placed my ear on the door.

"Ashby! How are you?"

"From the time you saw me not fifty minutes ago? Quite alright." His voice struck my heart, it was exactly the same, smooth voice it was the last I saw him. I could almost imagine the hesitation on his face as my brother practically yelled at him.

"Good, good. I am glad."

"Did you send your mail?"

"I did, yes; I told my sister that she must buy a blue gown the text she needs one, blue dos look stunning on her." Once the word blue was emphasised I had begun to turn the handle, blue was the shared favourite colour between Bennett and myself and that was how it came to be the magic word. I slipped out of the room and was faced once again with the back of Mr Ashby's blonde hair, he clothes were as always perfectly tailored to that of the contours of his body and my stomach lurched with happiness at the sight of him, even if it was from the back. I cleared my throat and Mr Ashby spun around with all the grace of his breeding. I saw his marvellous green eyes look at me and the shock that was in them, I then saw them light up and a stunning smile took over his face.

"Miss Darcy."

"Mr Ashby." We were still at opposite ends of the room.

"Oh just hold her already, I will not stop you." I laughed at my brother and all but ran to Mr Ashby, I wrapped my arms around his neck throwing propriety to the wind and I am glad I did so, the moment I held on to him and he placed his arms around me, I took in his scent in as it consumed me, I felt at home. I nuzzled my nose into his neck as he swayed me here and there, gripping me tight before letting me go and placing me on my feet once more.

"Do you still love me?" I looked up at him and smiled, no one else was in the room apart from Mr Ashby and me or at least that is how it felt. He ran his thumb up and down my cheek, almost checking that I was indeed real.

"You know perfectly well that I will never stop." His lips began a decent and landed on my forehead, with a soft kiss.

"I love you Daniel." I whispered in his ear. His face was perfect, his smile was infectious and I knew that my statement could not have been truer.

"As I love you."

**Longest chapter of my life :D Now all that's left is the epilogue darlings. How do you feel about that? Tell me in a review if you like, along with how much you love my chapters ;D **


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

It is a truth universally acknowledged that love is as important as family.

We all know the ending of Pride and Prejudice we know that Elizabeth Bennett became Elizabeth Darcy and now we have a little insight into the lives of the Darcy family over the years, we know that Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam and two children, Bennett Richard Darcy who bore an uncanny resemblance to his father even at such a young age, with his dark raven locks and his piercing blue eyes and Clarissa Jane Darcy otherwise known as Claire or Clary she had her mothers brown locks and her fathers blue eyes and had an air about her that would invite people in.

We know that Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam loved their children and watched them grow and learn but it soon came to the time when Bennett was to be sent off to school. At the age of seventeen Bennett Richard Darcy went to school to study business just like his father and for the first time in their lives Ben and Claire were separated.

As Bennett went to school, Clarissa grew further and soon met Mr Malcolm, a man who swore he loved her and would soon marry her but as fate would have they were, too separated Mr Malcolm to head to London on a business negotiation for his father and Clarissa to stay in Pemberley, waiting for her future love to come back and sweep her of her feet. However we know how that relationship ended.

Once in London, Bennett had met one Mr Daniel Ashby; heir to the Ashby fortune and a future Lord, they soon became the best of friends and Mr Ashby was then invited to stay the Christmas holiday with the Darcy family and that is when he met Miss Darcy, the treasured sister of his best friend.

Throughout their journey at Pemberley, love was sparked and declarations were made, a confused heart was set on the correct path and a romance as fulfilling as the original Darcy's was created. Mr Ashby had made up his mind to have the youngest Darcy child, Clarissa had made up her mind to love the man that created such warmth within her and Bennett made up his mind to be the one who would always negotiate a treaty between the two when they were in need.

After a rather long and torturous two years Clarissa and Daniel were married, much to the joy of the two and of course to the families involved, since then Mr Ashby never gave up the chance to call his wife Mrs Ashby. It was a perfect match, or so the public of London said, they made a beautiful couple and were so in love with one another that you would never see the two apart, especially when they were in London. This was not often for Mr Ashby had stayed true to his word and bought an estate in the country not twenty miles from Pemberley.

It was one year after their marriage that they welcomed their children, twins; the first born a little girl, Victoria Elizabeth Ashby was a bright young child and very much adored by everyone, especially her father, uncle and grandfather, with her blonde curls that she refused to place up as she grew and her piercing green eyes and then of course her twin brother Darcy Fitzwilliam George Ashby, the heir to Daniel Ashby and a beautiful child, light brown hair and green eyes with the cutest little dimples in his cheeks that outlined a smile very much like his mothers equally adored and cherished by his parents and grand parents.

Clarissa Jane Ashby nee Darcy was one of the happiest women in the world, she was loved by her family and had a family of her own whom she loved more than anything in the world and despite little quarrels here and there had a husband who worshipped her, who would go to the ends of the earth for her and would rather end his life then see his wife leave him.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that love is something to live for.

**And done… wow ten months worth of work on the story. Please tell me what you think :D Love you all to those who have read, favorited, alerted and reviewed I hold you all very dear in my heart. **

**XOXO **

**Secretsinger. **


	21. Add on: Winter Walk

**Hey hey... So I was bored and I cannot get Daniel and Clary out of my head, sooooooo. I wanted to post an add on, I might continue to do this. Maybe, I don't know. But anyway. Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It was mid afternoon, winter in London, it was cold and yet I walking. I despised London, the only reason we were here was because my husband had business here. My husband, my Daniel Ashby. We had been married all of four months and it has been the best four months I could possibly ask for, I looked down at my arm weaved through his and couldn't help but smile, I thought back not to long ago when Daniel practically pushed me out of the Ashby townhouse into the cold London air because he was bored. A gust of wind came about and released a shiver throughout my body.

"Are you cold Clary?" Daniel asked, I looked into his eyes, his worried eyes and smiled; ever since our marriage Daniel never let an opportunity pass to call me by my birth-name.

"I am fine, the wind is cold." He was satisfied with my answer but still continued to look at me, I tried my hardest to ignore him and continue walking but he was a distracting man. "Can I help you Mr Ashby?"

"I am just admiring my wife Mrs Ashby, she is rather beautiful." I felt a blush rise n my cheeks and a smile graced my face. I shook my head and continued to look at my feet.

"Remind me why we are out here?" Daniel laughed a loud bellowing laugh as he threw his head back.

"Because I was going mad in that study and my parents are too loud." I sighed.

"I thought that when we married, you vowed to protect me? You pushed me outside where I almost tripped on the steps, and then you have dragged me around most of the ton in this weather, all for the sake of your sanity. That seems very selfish of you my dear husband." He continued to laugh as we sat at a bench near a park we have come by for the second time.

"Would you rather I have a nervous breakdown?"

"You sound like my grandmother." He pulled me close to him when the wind picked up once again. "This is hardly proper." I stated, in my best old lady of the ton voice.

"Damn propriety, you are my wife and I shall hold you and kiss you in public if I can." To prove his point we placed a long kiss on my forehead and I sunk into him further. We sat there for what seemed like hours, just watching those around us.

"Daniel?" I looked up at my husband.

"Hmm?"

"Can we please go back?" I sulked; he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, we shall go." As we stood Daniel wove my arm through his once more and we continued to walk, but not towards the Ashby townhouse.

"Daniel! I want to go home, I am cold and hate London and if I have to be here then I would much prefer to be indoors with a nice fire and a good book, take me back or I will walk alone!" He stood, shell shocked at my outburst before he shook his head in humour once more and turned the other way, the correct way.

"So many layers." He muttered, I had barley noticed it, we continued to walk in silence and I began to feel slightly guilty about what I had said, it is not his fault I hate London, and it is not his fault I am here; well it is but I had the choice. "We will leave tomorrow." I was stunned when I looked at him, confirmation and determination shone in his eyes.

"Leave?" I said hopefully.

"For home, tomorrow. No more London, just the beautiful winter wonderland we call Donschester." I squealed up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck; He always knew how to make me feel better and he was right, propriety be damned.


	22. Add on: Mr Ashby Meets Mrs Bennett

Mr Ashby meets Mrs Bennett

**I'm baaaaack! You miss me? I know you did. Anyway, this is my second one shot. I am doing one more and then I think I will be at peace… Maybe. I really have to finish my other fanfic, gosh I am sad. Anyway have fun. **

Daniel POV.

Today was the day, I was nervous; probably more nervous then I was on my wedding day and that is something I never though would happen. We were at Pemberley for Christmas, Clarissa and I had been married for almost a year and what a year it had been, it was full of firsts, our first fight being the worst first of all and it truly was over something so little. I felt a hand being placed over mine and looked down to see a hand I knew so well, my darling Clarissa.

"You need not be worried my love, she will love you; you are rich and you will have a title therefore she will love you." She had that smile on her face, the same smile that was obviously shared between most of the Darcy's; it was a smirk of mocking and I had grown very used to it over the years I had known her, not to mention I am best friends with her brother and that look was very common between them.

"I am not worried."

"Liar." I smiled at her, I thought back to today's events and my hand started to sweat again. Today was not just three days before Christmas, today was the day I would finally meet the illustrious Mrs Bennett. I had heard a lot of stories about her through the years and, honestly, I was surprised I had not met her sooner than this but fate as it would seem, prevented me from this; one Christmas Mrs Bennett was ill, the other, there were family issues involving Mrs Darcy's sister that also prevented Mrs Bennett from coming to Pemberley and there was a Christmas that I had first met Clary that she was not present and I had no clue as to why. They were at the wedding but I hadn't had the chance to meet her. I had met Mr Bennett two years before and I found him very agreeable indeed, I could see how Mrs Darcy was who she was.

"I see them." Bennett yelled excitedly, how he did that at his age, I had no clue. Honestly it was like his brain stopped ageing at fifteen. Clarissa jumped up from her place on the settee and ran to the window to sit next to Ben.

"Clarissa!" Ben, Mr Darcy and I all yelled at her; I looked over to Mrs Bennett the one person who did not yell, she was merely smiling and rolling her eyes at us. Clary turned around and blushed.

"I'm fine, I am allowed to move." Before I could say anymore Mrs Reynolds came through into the drawing room and announced Mr and Mrs Bennett, we all stood in propriety.

"Mother, Father, how are you?" Mr and Mrs Darcy walk over to them, Mrs Darcy hugging them both and Mr Darcy shaking Mr Bennett's hand and kissing Mrs Bennett's cheek. They were an elderly couple, both with greying hair, they both looked kind, Mr Bennett, however, looked tired; Mrs Bennett looked happy and relaxed but her eyes were like a hawk's and they were trained on me. "Mother I would like to introduce you to Mr Daniel Ashby, you grandson – in – law." I walked over to her and smiled, but before I could do or say anything she spoke.

"Mr Ashby, I cannot believe this is the first time I am meeting you, I have heard a lot about you though, your name does proceed you, and you are much more handsome then my daughter described you though, truly Lizzy your description was terrible." She spoke so fast I could hardly catch up, I was stunned and she still had not let me go.

"Grandmother, let go of Daniel so that I can say hello to you, you know I am a very jealous person." Bennett said, she let me go and went over to Ben, and gripped him in a tight hug; I walked over to where Clary stood talking to her grandfather, he held her at arms length and looked as if he was assessing her; I made my presence known and they both turned to look at me.

"You have done well my boy." Mr Bennett said.

"Sir?" I asked in question.

"Looking after my granddaughter, she is glowing."

"I do not think I can take all the responsibility for that sir." He smirked and Clary came walked over to Mrs Bennett, leaving with a smile. "So Mr Bennett, how have you been?"

"I am well my boy, old but well. Mrs Bennett and I are in a battle, to see who can live the longest you see, I am determined that I can out live her." I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Has this been going on long?"

"Yes, quite long." He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me before sighing and heavy sigh and walking off when he heard Mrs Bennett come toward me.

"Mrs Bennett, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much."

"All good I suppose, did my daughter tell you how I introduced her to Mr Darcy, I practically married them myself you see." She smiled at me, a kind smile that begged for the recognition she believed she deserved.

"Yes she did ma'am, you are a natural cupid from what I hear?" she laughed and continued to have a conversation, a conversation that she seemed to be having on her own, I was merely there to make it seem like she was not insane, I was not needed in this conversation; aside from an agreement here and there. I looked around the room to see a family I had grown so used to being apart of. Most importantly I saw Clarissa Jane Ashby, my precious wife who was even more precious to me at the moment.

Clary spotted me and began walking towards to me, it was then I realized that Mrs Bennett had walked away from me; she is a strange being indeed.

"What do you think of my grandmother?"

"I think that if we tell her you are with child she will never leave, in fact she will follow us to Donschester, I feel that she would do that."

"We best not tell her then." She smiled and gripped my hand. I had met Mrs Bennett and she was everything I had ever thought her to be.


End file.
